Charlotte
by grimmyneko
Summary: The Winter Soldier falls in love with a fiery red head that seems so damned familiar. She's got a metal heart, mechanical eyes and a hell of a temper. BuckyXOC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A winter soldier fanfic! Hope you guys like it! Only own my OC! Reviews, favs, and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

"Wakey, wakey." I opened my eyes with a mechanical sound. There was no sleep to rub from them, they were instantly clear. "How do you feel?" a man in a lab coat was standing over me.

I looked around. I was in a dingy room with blinking lights, it had an overall yellowish tint to it. There was a man laying on a half sat up chair. He had a metal arm with a red star on it, deadly eyes, chin-length, brown, stringy hair, and a well-formed body.

Something pinged in my chest and I gasped in pain. "What the hell was that?" I growled, clutching the thin shirt I wore.

"Huh...must be your heart. We had to give you a new one." the doctor smiled creepily. "Your old one had a bullet hole in it, but don't worry, this one won't have that problem."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, we gave you a mechanical one." he grinned. It had obviously been him that replaced my heart. I felt red-hot rage fill me and I struggled against the bonds that held me.

He laughed and shook his head. "Now, now. There's no way you can-"

I snarled and strained against them and then they snapped. His eyes widened in fear and I grabbed him by the collar. "What have you done?" I snarled.

"C-calm d-d-down." he stuttered. I narrowed my eyes at him and smashed my forehead into his.

I threw him into the wall. "Why can't I remember anything?" I snapped.

He shook his head. "I don't know, all I did was put in your new heart." his eyes were wide as saucers.

I pulled my fist back with a sneer. "Too bad." I punched his lights out just as guards ran into the room.

"Get back in the chair." one of them snapped, waving a gun at me.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I felt laughter bubbling inside of me and then it spilled out. I threw my head back and laughed. And then it stopped.

I took a step towards them and they grabbed their guns. I grinned. "Why. Can't. I. Remember. Anything."

"Get back in the chair." the same man growled.

I smiled and shook my head. "No." I grabbed his gun with both hands and smashed his head into it. He crumpled on the ground and the other men clicked their guns. I started to move to attack another one when I was grabbed by the waist.

"Don't. I did it and there were terrible consequences." a gravelly voice whispered in my ear. "It hurts more than not knowing what you've forgotten."

I let the man lead me to a chair that wasn't mine. He sat me down and nodded. I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes and the scarring where his shoulder met his metal arm.

"I take it that we won't have more problems?" a man with a short hair cut and a moon shaped scar near his eye spoke up.

I gritted my teeth and shook my head. "Good."

The soldiers filed out of the room and shut the door with a bang. The man looked back at me and sat down beside me.

"They've had you in here for a while. They woke me up a long time ago, but you, they only woke up a few hours ago." his voice was deep and it sounded like he hadn't used it for years.

Years..."What year is it?" I asked, anger finally subsiding.

"2014."

I nodded, taking a deep breath and trying not to panic. Someone had taught me to do that...who? I wasn't exactly sure why I was panicking, but I felt as though I'd been asleep for many years. I growled in frustration and the man watched me wearily as if waiting to have to restrain me again.

His eyes sharpened. "You okay?"

I took one more deep breath and ignored his question. "Is there a mirror?"

"Yes." he looked at me as though he was surprised that I wanted a mirror. Why the fuck wouldn't I? I'd apparently been asleep for several years.

He gestured to a small mirror on the dingy wall. I walked shakily to the small, cracked object and stood in front of it with my eyes shut. I could tell the man was staring at me and I twitched uncomfortably.

I opened my eyes slowly and was met again by the sound of something mechanical swishing. That was what the noise was. My eyes. What had they done?

I reached up to touch them, but decided against it. Every time I blinked there was a soft noise like a machine and I could see steel gray eyes reeling in and out, focusing like a camera. My lip trembled and I forced myself to look at something else.

My hair hadn't grown a bit. It was still down to my shoulder blades and was its natural dark red color. Only now it was stringy and wet with sweat. I wrinkled my lip in disgust.

The dark circles under my eyes weren't as bad as the man's, but they were still visible. And then I heard it. The mechanical pumping.

I tugged my shirt lower and saw a massive 'X' over my heart. At least, where my heart should have been, now it was some inhuman thing that was pretending to be alive. That's what I was now.

And then the man was behind me. I felt my entire body tense as he lowered his lips to my ear. "He's coming, get back in the chair." he jerked his head toward the chairs. I nodded and began walking to my chair on the opposite side of the room.

The door started to open and I froze. I was grabbed again and practically thrown into the man's chair and he stood in front of me with his back to me.

"Well, Winter Soldier. How are you on this fine afternoon?" an older man asked with his hands in his expensive pants pockets.

I could tell how incredibly tense he was. His back muscles were coiled tightly and his fists were clenched. He didn't answer.

"Alright then. How about you, Tigress?" it took me a minute to realize that he was talking to me.

I glared at him and heard my eyes whir a bit. "Interesting." another doctor mumbled, walking over to me. The man in front of me glared at him, but let him near me. "Your pupils turned red..." he flashed a light in my eye quickly and I snarled, punching him in the jaw and sending him sprawling to the ground.

The man, the Winter Soldier, held me by the waist and held on tightly. I groaned from slight air loss, but didn't struggle.

The older man started laughing and clapped, walking forward slightly. "Oh, yes. She'll do just fine."

The man let go of me and I lifted my chin up in defiance. "We have a mission for both of you." the old man smiled.

Neither of us spoke. "It's an assassination. Nick Fury, he'll be on the road in twenty minutes. You'll have five to get dressed." he nodded to four guards and they stepped forward.

We were lead into a different room and handed clothing. I looked around. "Isn't there a separate room for me to change in?" I asked in annoyance.

The soldiers grinned. "No." I narrowed my eyes at them and was about to take a menacing step towards them when the Winter Soldier blocked me. He cracked his knuckles and neck, I could only assume he was glaring at them.

They gulped and stepped out the door. "We'll be waiting here." the apparent leader snapped.

I looked at the Winter Soldier and waited a minute. "Why'd you do that?"

"We have to stick together." he grumbled. "I don't trust them."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you trust me?"

"More than them." he gestured for me to change and he turned around to do the same.

I pulled off the thin, white shirt and tugged on a tight, black, leather, long-sleeved shirt, zipping up the front. Parts of the shirt were covered in metal and all of it was flexible, making it easy to move in. I pulled on the black pants, black combat boots, fingerless black gloves, utility belt and tied a black and red bandana around my head to keep my hair from my face.

I turned around and the Winter Soldier was still not facing me, though he was done changing. I almost smiled and spoke softly, "You can turn around now."

He turned and nodded. Half his face was covered by a hard mask and he tossed one to me as well. "I don't want to call you "The Winter Soldier". That's stupid, and too long." I said before placing the mask on my face.

"Bu-bu..." he started. His brow crinkled in confusion, he couldn't remember. "Winter." he growled, walking to the door and pulling it open.

I followed him and the soldiers in silence. We got into a large car and the driver took us off into the city. I looked around in shock, it all seemed so surreal. The car came to a screeching halt and I noticed how much chaos was erupting. Everything was on fire, there were bullet holes and crashed cars.

Winter jumped from the car and I followed him quickly. There was an overturned car and a black man with an eyepatch in it. He was hurt...I faltered for a second. A memory tried to fight its way out, but it was gone almost instantly. Winter ripped the door off but the man was gone. He huffed and turned to me, taking my arm and pulling me back to the car.

Once we were back at the facility Winter and I were led into a room with several bunks and were locked in.

"You'll have three hours to rest and..." the soldier grinned. "Do whatever else." I growled and slammed my fist by the window making him flinch away from the door and skulk off.

I tore the face mask off and threw it onto a bed, pulling myself onto the top bunk. I collapsed into the bed and threw my arm over my eyes. I heard Winter get into the bed beneath me and soon his breathing slowed.

I felt myself drifting off and I mumbled quietly and incoherently.

_ "Well, it took a lot of convincing and pleading, but I got you in." Peggy chirped in her British accent._

_ I shot up from my chair. "You got me in?!" _

_ She grinned at me and nodded. "You start training tomorrow at five." _

_ "Oh my god! Peggy! You're amazing!" I laughed, hugging her tightly. "I can't believe it! I'm so excited!"_

_ She smiled happily. "I want to introduce you to someone." she laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me to another tent._

_ I laughed along with her and yelped as she stopped suddenly and I ran into her. She held her hand out to two men. "This is Steve Rogers." she pointed to the first man. He was tall and very muscular. I wouldn't lie, he was attractive. "And this is Bu- -" she gestured to the shorter man. He was smaller, but definitely muscular as well._

_ In all honesty, I found him to be much more attractive than Rogers. I smiled at both men and looked at Peggy. _

_ "Pegs, I'd love to stay, but I have to wake up at five tomorrow." I beamed, practically jumping._

_ The shorter of the two men cocked his head to the side. "Now why's a gorgeous dame like you gotta wake up so early?"_

_ "Because, someone's gotten me into the army." I grinned at Peggy._

_ Both men looked taken aback. "You're...joining the army?" I grinned even wider and nodded happily. Rogers smiled at me. "Good for you, doll."_

_ The other man nodded. "Be careful out there. When the war's over, I'd like to take you dancing." he smiled._

"Tigress. Get up." Winter's gruff voice woke me from my deep sleep. Winter looked just like the man in my dream.

He handed me my mask and I put it on quickly. He took me by the waist and pulled me down from the bunk. "We've got work to do." he growled. I didn't think he was angry, I'm pretty sure it's just his voice.

I followed him closely and we walked out of the facility. We began running through the city which I found exceedingly easy. I grinned and started sprinting through the streets. I wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Winter whistled from behind me and jerked his head up. I nodded and pulled myself into the roof, leaping from roof to roof until Winter grabbed the back of my shirt and held me back.

He was panting softly and he tugged me down so that we were on our stomachs. He pulled out a sniper rifle and lined it up to face a window. I squinted to see what was inside and my eyes whirred. It was the black man from before.

And I knew. I knew that I was the better shot. I grabbed the rifle from Winter and took aim. Within seconds I let loose three shots that ripped through the man. Winter grabbed my hand and the gun and started running.

Soon, I heard footsteps behind us and turned around to see a man that looked extremely familiar. He'd been the other man in my dream. I stumbled slightly and Winter tugged me to his side before throwing me over his shoulder and continuing sprinting along the rooftop.

There was a whooshing sound and Winter spun on heel, catching a large shield with his metal arm and glared at the man following us. Winter threw the shield roughly back at the man and leapt off the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter because I wanted to! I still don't ownanything but my OC! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

We were back in our chairs in the dingy, lab room. "There was a man. He looked so familiar." Winter muttered. Unfortunately, one of the doctors heard him and in seconds they had Winter trapped. His head was locked into something metallic and he began struggling in fear.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing from my chair. "Stop it!"

They ignored me and soon he was being electrocuted. "Stop! Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing to him?!" I screamed, leaping at the doctors.

I was instantly grabbed and held down by five soldiers. "Let go of me!" and then I was pricked with a needle and passed out.

I woke up groggily. My apparently mechanical eyes opening and focusing in milliseconds.

"Winter?" I asked. It was darker than usual in the room.

I stumbled to my feet and walked over to his chair. His eyes were barely open. "Tigress."

"What did they do?" I asked, pressing my fingertips to the machine they'd put on his head. He shrugged and got up. "Where are you going?"

He turned around. "Stay here."

"Excuse me?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

He narrowed his eyes. "Stay."

"I am not a dog!" I spat. He sighed and walked out of the lab, slamming the door behind him. "Asshole." I grumbled. I lay down on my chair and crossed my arms again.

The door opened and I looked up. I was disappointed when it wasn't Winter, but I didn't show it. The soldier with a half moon scar walked in. "We've got a job for you."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Come with us." he stepped into the hallway. I narrowed my eyes, snapping a piece of metal off the chair and hiding it carefully.

I followed three soldiers into a different room. "Put this on." the leader said, handing me a pile of clothing and a pair of high heels. "Shower first." he pointed to a small shower in the corner of the room.

I took the clothing and the men filed out of the room. I managed to figure out the shower and bathe myself before drying off and pulling my hair into a tight bun. I shimmied into the tight skirt. It was black and went down to my knees, with a small slit going up to my mid-thigh. I tugged the white tank top on, along with a professional black jacket. I looked at the high heels in misery before slipping them on as well.

I clacked loudly out and the soldier with the scar motioned for me to follow. We got into a car and in minutes we were at a building I recognized as SHIELD. We walked in hurriedly and stopped in front of a pair of doors.

The soldier leaned towards me and whispered, "This is an elevator, okay? When we get in there will be several people in it. Steve Rogers will be there, we are to take him out. Understand?"

I nodded without looking at him. "You look nice." he mumbled, standing upright.

My eyes whirred and I looked at him in shock. He shrugged slightly, but elbowed me when the elevator dinged open. Steve Rogers was there indeed. I smiled at him and nodded politely.

He was tense, but seemed to relax slightly when I stepped in. There was something akin to recognition in his eyes and I fought memories that wanted to force their way to my mind. I couldn't right then.

More and more men were piling into the elevator and then Rogers spoke. "Before we get started, would anyone like to get out?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

I sneered, my right eye whirring and suddenly showing his weak spots and concealed weapons. I slipped out of the way right as the fight broke out. I dodged anyone that was thrown at me and hit a few away.

Finally, Rogers knocked out scar face and looked up at me. "I don't wanna hurt you miss." he held up his hands.

I cocked my head to the side. "I don't wanna hurt you either. Unfortunately, it's my job." I threw a punch at his neck and his face wrinkled in pain. He tried to kick me but I jumped out of the way. We exchanged blows before I held one finger up.

He stopped, panting. I groaned and kicked the heels off, becoming three inches shorter. My hair had fallen out of its bun and was hanging loosely around my face.

"Have we met?" he asked as I was pushing hair from my face. My eyes snapped up to his.

The dream. Could it have been real? "I don't know." I admitted. "Go ahead." I gestured to the glass of the elevator. He looked at me in surprise.

"More soldiers will be coming. You may be a super soldier, but you're not invincible." I shrugged. He swallowed thickly.

"You'll get in trouble for letting me go, won't you?" he looked around nervously.

I shrugged again. "Probably. Why do you care?"

"You're a dame...a girl..a woman." he sighed. I rolled my eyes and lifted my jaw up slightly. He nodded. "I'm sorry." he pulled his fist back and punched me. I crumpled to the ground and into darkness.

_ "How was it?!" Peggy grinned. She was the first to see me and had practically tackled me._

_ I nodded. "It was...scary." I was still a bit traumatized. I smiled. "But it was amazing too. I was right, the army is where I belong."_

_ "Peggy!" a man's voice called out. We both turned to see Steve Rogers and several men behind him. Including the man's best friend, Bu- -. _

_ I smiled softly before looking down and realizing that I was in combat boots, army pants, and a tight, sleeveless, shirt. I'd cut the sleeves off a while ago. I blushed and turned to Peggy._

_ "Pegs, look at what I'm wearing." I whispered._

_ She giggled. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. You look just fine. And I see a certain someone looking at you." she teased. I glared at her. She threw her head back and laughed as I crossed my arms and grumbled to myself._

_ The boys started towards us when I heard a wolf whistle from behind. Peggy and I both turned around to see a buff man looking me up and down. _

_ "Damn, doll. Who knew these pants could look so good." he grinned. He walked to stand in front of me. "They'd look even better on my floor."_

_ I blinked twice before slamming my palm into his abdomen, kicking the backs of his knees, flipping him onto his stomach, grabbing his hands, placing my knee on his back, and digging it in roughly._

_ "Go sweet talk someone else." I growled, shoving his face into the ground._

_ I stood up and faced a very angry Steve and Bu-. "What a creep." Bu- sneered. "How are you, doll?"_

_ I smiled sweetly. "I'm doing very well. And you?"_

_ "Much better now that I know you came back from battle unharmed." he grinned. "You know, doll. I never got a name to go with that gorgeous face."_

_ I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. "It's Charlotte." _

I woke up in the bunk room on the top bunk of the bed I'd chosen the first time. I groaned and rubbed my chin, starting to regret letting Rogers punch me.

"Tigress." I popped my head down to see Winter laying on the bottom bunk in pain. I dropped to the ground and crouched by him.

"Winter, what happened?" I looked at the bruises and several cuts he'd gotten. I held up a finger and ran to the sink, ripping a piece of cloth from a sheet. "Here." I pressed the cold, wet cloth to his cuts.

He winced. "I can't remember now, but they wiped my memory for some reason." he clenched his jaw and anger filled his eyes.

"Do you want to remember?"

Winter's eyes snapped to mine. "Yes." was the immediate response.

I nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm not sure if it was important, or real, but I had this really vivid dream." I paused, his eyes were glued to mine. "Uh..okay, so I was in this war camp, I think World War two, and this woman, Peggy, had gotten me into the army. She wanted to introduce me to two men. Steve Rogers, the one we had to take out." Winter's eyes widened at the name. "And you."

"You were introduced to me?" I nodded.

"And I can never remember your name. But it started with Bu." I bit my lip.

He looked down in thought. "What if they're not just dreams, what if they're memories."

I smiled. "Winter! I can figure out who we were!" I took his hands and shook them. "I can put together my past, and since you were in it, I'll tell you what you did in my memories and maybe you can figure out yours!"

He wavered slightly. "Tell me after we take out the target." I furrowed my brow.

"But you two seemed close, what if you're friends?" he growled and stood up.

He sent a deadly glare at me. "We were not friends." he hissed. He turned to leave, but then turned back around. His expression had softened slightly. "Don't let them know that your memories are coming back. It has to be just between you and I." I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered. He looked down and motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked out of the room and to the lab he bent down near my ear. "I'm sorry, I just don't want it to get in the way of our mission." I nodded, looking at the ground. "I'm just trying to keep you safe." I blushed at his words mixed with his gravelly voice.

He seemed to stumble over his words then. "You...you and me. I'm trying to keep us safe." I nodded again, hiding a small smile.

We walked into the lab and the scar soldier was there. He wasted no time. He motioned and we followed him quickly to a car. "We're under attack."

"Who?" I asked though I had the feeling I already knew.

The soldier grimaced. "Captain America."

I nodded and looked out the window. I inwardly groaned. I was still in the skirt and business jacket. I noticed a soldier's outfit sitting beside scar face. I reached over and grabbed them, tearing off the jacket and replacing it with a shirt sleeved, black shirt. I tore the sleeves off almost immediately.

Winter looked at me in shock, as did scar face. I rolled my eyes before tearing off the skirt. I slid on the too big pants, ripping off the ends and tightening the utility belt. I tugged my hair into a ponytail and glared at scar face.

"Boots." I snapped. He shook his head and came out of it and looked around for some small boots. He finally found a pair. They were a little big, but they'd have to do.

I grabbed three handguns, checking for ammo first and then locking them in place. I slid two into my belt and one went on my ankle, under the pant leg. I snatched two knives from scar face and put one in my belt and the other in my boot. I took his electrocution rod as well, sliding that into the strap around my thigh.

I tightened my ponytail and went back to looking out the window.

"Nice show." and idiot soldier snorted from the front seat. I narrowed my eyes, turning around and grabbing the man by his short hair and smashing his face into the dashboard.

Winter grabbed my arm. "We're here." he growled, pulling me from the car. We sprinted to one of the helicarriers and I leapt onto one of the last ladders, pulling myself up.

"Winter!" I yelled above the wind. I saw him shake his head and wave for me to go. I nodded and continued climbing. I raised my eyebrow at a black man flying through the air.

I took the first handgun and shot one of his wings five times. "Shit!" I heard him yell.

He fell and tried to run but I grabbed his non-damaged wing and pulled him back to the ground. He fell onto his stomach and I smirked, slamming my boot onto the center of the wing, snapping it.

He jumped up and faced me, faltering slightly. "Hey, I don't wanna hit a girl." he held up his hands.

"I accept your surrender." I smirked, throwing a knife so that it barely grazed his side. He winced and seemed to be having an internal battle.

"Fight or flight." he muttered to himself.

I grinned. "Well, flight may no longer be an option for you." he made a face at me before running and leaping off the edge of the helicarrier.

I saw Winter running after someone and naturally followed him. I stopped when I saw him fighting Rogers. I crossed my arms and watched them in silence.

Winter fell and I leapt into action. I sprinted after Rogers and kicked him from the platform so that he fell as well. I stood guard in front of the chips for the helicarrier.

I winced at every blow. Rogers kicked Winter away and sprinted towards me. I sighed and got into proper stance.

"Please move." he pleaded.

I lifted an eyebrow. "One would think you would be over not hitting girls." I gestured to my chin. He winced and apologized.

"Don't apologize to- Winter!" I yelled as a large piece of metal framing fell on him. I jumped off the platform and ran to him.

He looked at me. "Tigress. You let him win." he groaned against the metal, trying to move it.

I nodded and pulled on the metal with all my might, but it barely moved. I kept pulling until it lifted. I looked down in shock, but Winter was looking past me.

I turned to see Rogers. "Winter, don't." I whispered, but he ignored me.

"Go ahead." he said. "I won't fight you. You're my friend." he had given up.

Winter leapt at him and punched him in the face. "We are not friends! I do not know you!" he yelled, a punch for every word.

I looked away and up in time to see a huge piece of cement falling at me. I yelped and jumped out of the way, but not fast enough. "Winter!" I yelled, barely gripping the side of the glass panelling. He reached for me, but the glass shattered and I plummeted towards the water.

As I fell, I saw Rogers falling. He hit the water just before I did. I shook off my dizziness and searched for him. I grabbed him before he could sink too low and pulled him up.

Jesus, he was heavy. I slipped down just as I broke the surface. Then I saw the glint of metal and a red star. Winter grabbed Rogers from me and I swam after him to the shore.

I coughed water and shook on the sand. "We have to go." Winter commanded. I wiped water from my forehead.

"What?" I coughed a little more water. "He seems to know a lot about your past, why can't we stay?"

Winter gave me the coldest look I've ever seen before turning away and leaving. "Winter!" I called. He didn't turn back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's a whole nother chapter of me not owning anything but my OC! Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

I waited for hours for Rogers to wake up. "You." I glanced up. He was ready to attack. I nodded, looking at the ground.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" he asked. I shook my head.

A hand came into my vision. I raised my eyes to his and lifted an eyebrow before taking his hand and letting him pull me up.

We walked together for a while and spoke rarely. Then, Nick Fury, a redheaded woman, a brown haired woman and the black man that I'd fought we're coming towards us. I stopped and looked them over wearily.

The black man I'd fought earlier stopped and narrowed his eyes at me. "Should I start running?" he asked. He almost appeared to be joking.

"I'd catch you anyway." I smirked.

2 months later

I grinned, sprinting down the street. "On your left." I called, running past Sam, or as I'd gotten into the habit of calling him, Falcon.

I heard him groan and I laughed, picking up my pace. "On your left." I thought my face would split I was smiling so wide. Steve growled his annoyance and tried to run past me, but I kicked into an even faster sprint.

I was practically flying down the street. "Don't say it Tigress, I swear to god if you say it!" Falcon yelled. He could probably hear me laughing as I flew past him.

"On your left." I yelled over my shoulder.

I grinned as I neared Steve. "Behind you!" I yelled, jumping onto his back.

"Christ!" he gasped, grabbing my legs and stumbling from the impact. "Don't do that!"

I laughed loudly, holding on tightly. "C'mon Cap, I bet we can beat Falcon like this." he chuckled and sped up.

"On your left!" we called simultaneously, passing Falcon.

I heard him slow and stop. Steve turned around and I giggled at the look of half annoyance, half defeat on his face. "That's not even fair!" he panted, throwing his hands out. "That's cruel actually!"

I jumped down from Steve's back and clapped. "Let's get breakfast! I wanna get an early start today!"

Falcon grumbled from behind us as we walked into a small diner. "Good morning you three!" the older woman greeted us. "Same booth today?"

I nodded and walked to the diner booth in the corner. We'd been coming here every morning for the past week, we'd probably be leaving soon though.

"The usual?" she called from the front. We all nodded in confirmation.

I took Steve's phone from him and went to Winter's file. Well, Bucky's file, but I'd gotten used to calling him Winter.

"Okay! So-" I started, but Steve cut me off.

He covered the phone screen. "Tigress. Don't you want to learn anything about your past? Even if it's just your name."

"Seriously." Falcon interjected. "I'm sick of calling you Tigress." I sighed and looked out the large window. People were just barely waking up.

I bit my lip. "We can just take one day to figure out some stuff about your past and then we can get back to Bucky." Falcon suggested.

"Tigress, I know you care about him. So do I, but sitting here guessing where he might go to next won't help find him." Steve spoke calmly.

I thought for a moment. "Fine, but we do it while doing other things."

Falcon got a look of terror on his face. "What type of other things?"

"Well," I grinned. "I could use some new clothes." Falcon openly groaned while Steve tried very hard to hide his. "Oh come on! I've literally been wearing your clothing for two months!" I snapped at them.

They gave in and we ate. They ate deliberately slowly.

I was almost beaming as we walked into the mall. "Finally! I'm getting actual clothes!" the mall was fairly empty considering it was a Tuesday at 10. Most people were at work and in school.

Falcon had several files pulled up on his phone and he and Steve were goingthrough information scarily fast.

I walked into a store called Papaya. "Oh, that's really cute." I mumbled, grabbing a teal skirt with red flowers on it. "And so is that." I grabbed a pair of denim, high-waisted shorts. I continued grabbing clothing until I could barely see over the pile.

I walked into the empty dressing rooms and slid out of the oversized gym shorts and t-shirt I had on. I slipped into the shorts I'd first grabbed and a small tank top. I looked in the mirror.

"Huh, it doesn't cover my midriff..." I stepped out of the dressing room. Falcon and Steve were sitting in chairs looking at the phone. "Hey Falcon, is this okay nowadays?" I gestured to the open midriff.

Steve's face turned bright red and Falcon's mouth dropped open. "Uh-huh."

I put a hand on my hip. "Are you just saying that?" he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, walking back into the dressing room.

"Hey, does the name, Annie, sound familiar?" Falcon called out as I slipped into a small, black skirt and bright, red, midriff-showing top.

I thought for a moment. "Uh...nope." I nodded to myself in the mirror and tossed the clothes into the 'Yes' pile.

I tugged on another pair of shorts and a dark purple top and black sweater. "How about, Rose?"

"Nope." I went through several more outfits and several more names before sliding a small black dress on. It ended just above my knees, had a small dip in the front, showing my not-lacking chest, and the back went down past my shoulder blades, but had three strips of black lace going horizontally across it.

"Hey," I walked out of the dressing room. "Is this okay?"

Once again, Steve's face turned red and Falcon's mouth dropped. "Yeah. Looks really good, Tigress." Falcon nodded.

I smiled, shaking my head and walking back in. I was finally done and had an exorbitant amount of clothing.

"Okay! Let's go pay and get outta here!" I smiled, walking to the cash register. I handed the woman a small plastic card that apparently had money on it. She placed all my clothing in bags and handed it to me.

The boys each took a few bags and so did I. "How bout Susanna?" I shook my head.

Steve stopped, his face wrinkled in thought. We walked into our shared hotel room and I put the bags down. Steve's face hadn't changed. "Uh...Cap'n?"

His eyes popped open wide. "Charlotte." And something clicked. It hurt. It hurt so bad. It was like all of my memories slammed into my mind all at once.

_ "Charlotte! Are you coming?!" Peggy asked excitedly. "Hurry! Daniel is waiting for you!" She giggled pointing to the door._

_ I stepped down the stairs hurriedly and flashed her a smile. "Don't wait up, Pegs!" I laughed, stepping out the door._

I stumbled and slammed my palms into the wall to keep myself upright.

_ "Well, hey doll." Bucky smiled, offering a hand to help me up. I shook my head, smiling. "Poor guy." he gestured to the man I'd just beaten the pulp out of._

_ I shrugged. "He deserved it."_

_ "Charlotte!" I heard Peggy call from behind me. "Are you okay? I heard about the fight! You- oh..." she noticed the badly beaten man on the ground. "I guess you're fine." she hid a smile._

_ I nodded and turned back to Bucky. "So doll, when you get back from this next mission of yours, I'd like to take you dancing." he smiled._

_ I laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't mind that at all."_

I gasped in pain and fell to my knees. Sweat was dripping onto the floor and I dug my fingertips into the carpet. I moaned in pain and panted.

_ "Peggy!" I called out. _

_ A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me from the crowd. It was Steve."Thanks Cap'n." I nodded._

_ "Oh, Charlotte! Thank god! We were so worried!" she cried, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug._

_ I held onto her tightly. "We?" I questioned._

_ She let go reluctantly and nodded, gesturing to Cap'n and his whole group of soldiers, including Bucky. I felt a smile crawl onto my face._

_ "Aw, thanks guys." I paused. "But Pegs, why are you so far out here? You weren't supposed to be in a camp this close to enemy lines." _

_ She shrugged. "Pegs! I'm serious! Enemy soldiers are all over the place! What if you get shot?" she placed her hands on my shoulders._

_ "Charlie, I get it, my parents said to keep me safe, but calm down. I can handle myself." she smiled reassuringly. I shook my head and shrugged her hands off._

I screamed in pain and clutched my head tightly. "Tigress!" Falcon cried, he was holding me tightly. "Hold on! It'll be over soon!"

"You don't know that!" Steve snapped.

"It's called false hope." Falcon hissed.

_Bucky walked up to me. "Hey, Charlotte, it'll be fine. She's much safer than you." he tried to reason. I smiled softly at him._

_ "Thanks Bucky." he nodded._

_ Then he stopped and turned to me. "But ya know, you still owe me a dance, doll." he grinned. I rolled my eyes._

_ I stood up on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Maybe some other time, Bucky. I'm a busy girl. Saving countries 'n' stuff." I laughed, walking towards Peggy._

_ "Promise?" he called._

_ I grinned. "Promise!" I yelled back. And then it happened. An enemy soldier was in the woods. I only saw him because his gun had glinted in the setting sun. _

_ It was pointed at Peggy. "No!" I screamed. "Peggy! Get down!" I sprinted to her and pushed her to the ground just as a bullet ripped through me._

_ "Charlotte!" I could hear Bucky's yell from all the way across the small camp. Gun shots fired and the enemy soldier dropped._

_ Peggy had pulled me half on her lap and her eyes were filling with tears. "Charlie, please hang on." her voice cracked. "Charlie, you're gonna be fine." it hurt so bad. It was like someone had set fire to my chest._

_ I coughed and a spot of blood splashed onto Peggy's blouse. "Pegs." I choked out. "I'm fine." I gave her a half-hearted smile. Someone slid onto the ground beside me._

_ "Charlotte!" it was Bucky. My eyelids were getting more and more heavy._

_ Peggy's expression became desperate. "Charlotte Elizabeth Wild! You stop that! Keep your eyes open, or...or I'll get you kicked out of the army!"_

_ I was lifted by strong arms. "She needs to be brought to the medics!" Bucky choked as though he had a lump in his throat._

I was shaking in Falcon's arms. "Hey, Tigress. You okay?" he asked. I tried to answer, but another memory slammed into my head.

_ "Well hello there. Charlotte Elizabeth Wild is it?" a small, round man with round glasses and a German accent peered at me. I was strapped to a metal table and mostly naked._

_ I tried speaking, but found that my mouth was covered tightly. "We'll be doing some experimenting, okay?" he grinned. "Don't worry, you'll have a friend." he gestured to another table that had what appeared to be a man on it. He was missing an arm and the cloth that covered his shoulder was bloody and dripping._

_ "Shh..." the German placed a cloth over my nose and I fell into darkness. _

I whimpered into Falcon's shoulder and felt tears slipping down my face. My head felt like it was going to split in half. And then I passed out.

I woke up and the room was dark. I was in one of the beds. I looked around. I was in the room I'd claimed, but right now I wished I hadn't. I wanted to be in the same room as the boys.

"Cap'n?" I croaked. "Falcon?"

The boys stumbled into my room and flicked the light on. I winced at the sudden brightness, but my eyes focused almost instantly despite the harsh exposure.

"You're awake." Falcon smiled. "It's about time." I glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning.

Cap'n sat down on the bed. "What do you remember?"

I glanced at him. "Everything."

"What's your name?" Falcon asked.

"Charlotte Elizabeth Wild." I answered immediately.

He nodded, looking at his phone. "What was your profession?"

"I was a soldier in the U.S. Army."

He nodded again, opening his mouth to ask another question but Steve cut him off. "Who was your best friend?"

A smile touched my lips. "Peggy." he nodded sadly.

"How did you die?" Steve asked.

Falcon snorted. "She's not dead Cap."

"I was shot in the heart by an enemy soldier while protecting Peggy." I paused. "Is she still alive?"

Steve nodded. "Do you want to see her?"

I shook my head as quickly as I dared, not wanting the pain to return. "I don't want her to know what they did to me."

"What did they do to you?" Falcon cocked his head to the side.

I glanced down at my palms. "They turned me into a monster."

Steve took my hands in his. "No they didn't Charlotte. And you shouldn't punish yourself for something that you had no control over."

"Name one person that has mechanical eyes and a metal heart." I grumbled. "Other than me."

"That doesn't make you a monster. That makes you unique." Steve smiled, squeezing my hands lightly.

Falcon laughed. "Yeah, and one hell of a sprinter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Only own my OC! Reviews, favs, and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy!**

I didn't go back to sleep. I stayed awake reading my file while the boys slept on the floor of my claimed room. Snips of memories would float through my head as I read information off the small screen.

"1940s" I mumbled quietly.

_ "Well, hey there doll." a random soldier grinned as I walked past. I rolled my eyes and sped up slightly._

_ I slipped into Peggy's tent and jumped onto her bed. She gasped and shot up. "Charlotte! You scared the hell out of me!" I laughed softly and poked her arm._

_ "So, have you talked to him yet?" _

_ She sighed, pulling her blanket off slowly. "Charlie, we don't even know if there will be a war. We might not need extra soldiers. And even if we do, you're a woman. They only let me in because my dad pulled some strings." _

_ I flopped backwards on her small bed. "Pegs, I have to be in the army! I've got no other talents!"_

_ "And I suppose you think your sole talent is fighting." she snorted. "Charlie, I don't know if any amount of pleading will get another girl in the army."_

_ I rolled onto my stomach. "Pegs, just try."_

I kept reading. "Born in Brooklyn, New York. Dropped out of school." I shook my head.

_ "Another fight, Charlotte?" my father questioned as I walked in our small apartment. I nodded without facing him. "Let me see." _

_ I turned to him to show my split lip, bruised eye and bloody cheek. He took my chin in his hand, turning my head from side to side._

_ "How's the other guy look?" he asked. _

_ I grinned. "So much worse." I paused and thought for a moment. "How'd you know it was a guy?"_

_ "You're the only girl foolish enough to pick fights. Ain't ever heard of another girl getting into so many fights." he chuckled. "And besides, only boys are dumb enough to mess with you now."_

I sighed and glanced at the pillows. I was pretty tired, but it was already seven. No point. I smiled softly at some of the photos that had been collected for the file.

The first was of Peggy scolding me for beating up another soldier. The poor guy was in the background, face first in the dirt.

The next photo was of me and Steve. We were cleaning our guns and laughing at something that Gabriel had said.

There were two head shots of me and three photos of me in the midst of battle. I scrolled down further and found a video. I played it and tears sprung to my eyes. Someone on camp had filmed what happened after I was shot.

Bucky was sprinting to the medical tent and was kicked out seconds later. Peggy and Bucky and Steve and the Howling Commandos were all waiting outside the tent. After a minute, Bucky got up and paced before grabbing some poor, passing soldier and punching him.

Steve leapt up and restrained him, pulling him back to sit down. Peggy was in tears and Dum Dum was comforting her. After another minute, a man in a doctor's coat walked out and shook his head. Peggy burst into tears and fell into Dum Dum's chest, her entire body shaking.

Bucky started screaming at the man, or so it seemed, there was no sound. Steve held on to him as the doctor held up his hands and walked back in the medic tent. The film ended abruptly and I swatted at the tears that rolled down my face.

I turned the phone off, tossing it onto the couch and rising from the bed. I tripped into the bathroom and turned the water on, plugging the drain so I could take a bath.

I poured in the small bottle of shampoo and another of body wash causing bubbles to sprout up. I slipped out of my clothing and into the hot bath after tying my hair up in a messy bun.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting memories flow freely through my mind.

_I laughed, throwing my arms around Bucky, letting him pull me off the ground. "Good job, doll!" he grinned, setting me back down._

_ "I was worried." he smiled, ruffling my hair. I smacked his hands lightly and tugged my hair back into its tight ponytail._

My eyes opened at the sound of the door opening. "Christ, Tigress!" Falcon yelped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." I blinked.

Steve's groggy voice came into the mix. "What's going on?" he asked, popping his head in the bathroom. I thought his head would explode. He turned bright red and grabbed Falcon, yanking him out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

I smiled softly and shook my head. I let the tub drain and dried off, wrapping a towel around myself and walking out of the bathroom.

"Shut your eyes." I warned as I strode into the bedroom. Falcon snapped his eyes shut and Steve threw a sheet over his face to avoid any possible accidents.

I grabbed a small black skirt and loose, daisy-covered, tank top that showed my midriff. I wasn't sure of I liked those shirts just yet. I slid them on quickly, along with undergarments.

"Okay, I'm decent." I muttered, shoving the rest of the clothes into my duffel bag. I slipped two knives into the thigh straps under my skirt just in case. I also tucked a small handgun into the back of my skirt, making sure the back of the top could cover it.

The boys got ready in no time and we all took our bags down to the lobby. I smiled awkwardly at some people who stared and tried my best to hide behind Cap'n.

"Right, so, where to?" Falcon asked once we'd eaten our last breakfast at the cute little diner. We threw our bags into the large S.U.V. we were renting and I sprawled out in the back seat.

I swallowed thickly and breathed deeply. "I want to see Peggy."

Falcon slammed on the breaks and I grabbed onto Steve's seat to keep from going flying. Steve whirled around in his seat and stared at me.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I could've sworn he was staring into my soul.

I moved back slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I want to see her."

So there we were. In the hallway outside of Peggy's room. I was shaking softly and could feel my metal heart pounding. My eyes whirred and my breathing got heavier.

"Hey." Cap'n placed a hand on my shoulder. "I was scared too. She'll be so happy to see you, Charlotte."

I clenched my jaw and for a moment I forgot everything that I'd just remembered. I was gone, like Hydra had wiped my mind all over again. An animalistic instinct to run pounded through me, but I suppressed it.

I took a shaky breath and opened the door carefully. Music was playing quietly on a radio in the corner and Peggy looked up as soon as I stepped inside.

My knees wobbled and I staggered to her side, sitting down on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey." I said hoarsely. She grown old, but she'd done so elegantly. She was still gorgeous and I gave her a watery smile.

Her eyes were blank for a moment before they lit up in recognition. "Charlotte!" she cried as loud as she could.

I sniffled and laughed through almost tears, nodding and taking her hands in mine.

"What is it with you people?" she asked teasingly. "Pretending to die and then coming back suddenly to surprise me."

My lip trembled and I rested my head on her lap. "Oh, Pegs, I'm so sorry. I was only woken up a couple months ago. I only remembered who I was yesterday." I explained my absence as best I could.

She just nodded in understanding and smiled kindly at me. "Charlotte, I'm just so glad to see you again. I've missed you so much." I nodded, holding back tears and hugging as tightly as I dared.

I let go and she sighed happily before frowning. "Oh, Charlotte, I'm so sorry."

"Why, Pegs?" I lifted an eyebrow.

Her aged eyes filled with tears. "Bucky. I'm afraid he died just a few days after you did."

I fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment. "Pegs, he's still alive. Hydra kept both of us alive."

"What is it with you people?" she smiled. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, opening them blankly. There was another blossom of recognition and she beamed at me. "Charlotte!"

"Pegs?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

She smiled and shook her head. "What is it with you people, pretending to die and then coming back suddenly to surprise me."

I sniffled and hot tears rolled down my face. "I'm so, so sorry Pegs." I cried, resting my head on her lap as she repeated the conversation we'd just had.

We went through it three more times before I stood up. "Pegs, I have to go, but I promise I'll come back."

"So does everyone." she smiled sadly, squeezing my hand tightly. I nodded and rested my forehead to hers for a moment before letting go.

I glanced behind me to find her sleeping peacefully. I wiped some more tears from my face and walked out of the room, closing the door gently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Another chapter! Yayy! Only own my OC! Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! AND BTW YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS AND THERE ARE SO MANY FOLLOWS ALREADY. THANK YOU THANK YOU. Enjoy! ^_^**

I was in the back of the car, toying with my knife. "So, we'll be there pretty soon." Falcon said, not taking his eyes off the road.

I didn't answer. It took all of my will power to not burst into tears all over again. Peggy. She was dying. I never imagined her dying. She can't. She's...Peggy.

I leaned my head on the window and grabbed a memory that was floating around.

_ I snarled and smashed my fist into the soldier's face. "Say it again."_

_ He shook his head in fear, blood was dripping steadily from his nose and lips. I shook him roughly. "Say it."_

_ "Please stop. He's learned his lesson." the British woman spoke softly from behind me. I sneered and threw the soldier to the ground. "What's your name?" _

_ "Charlotte." I turned to leave._

_ She grabbed my shoulder quickly. "I'm Peggy." she smiled. "I just moved here from London."_

_ "That's nice." I glanced at the park where I was supposed to meet my little brother. "I have to go. My little brother is waiting for me." I walked away, expecting her to leave it at that, but she followed me._

_ She was practically skipping. "What's his name?"_

_ "Vincent."_

_ "How old is he?" she was way too happy._

_ "Nine." I grumbled, nearing the park. "Why do you care and why are you following me?"_

_ She shrugged. "You're pretty tough, huh." I rolled my eyes. "We should be friends." she smiled holding her hand out for me to shake._

_ I raised an eyebrow, shaking her hand. _

Vincent. Vinny, we used to call him. I pulled up my file and scrolled down to family.

Father: Jonathan Alexander Wild Status: Deceased

Mother: Elizabeth Adrianna Deegan-Wild Status: Deceased

Brother: Vincent Frances Wild Status: Deceased

I sighed and contemplated throwing the phone out the window, but decided against it. Instead, I pulled up Bucky's file.

I smiled at the pictures. Many of them were of him and the Howling Commandos fighting or walking to battle or just sitting around laughing. The last picture shocked me.

It was of Bucky and me. He was holding me like a baby and my face was captured in laughter. My arms held him around the neck and he held me by the back and under my knees. He was smiling happily at me and Steve was in the background laughing.

A smile wormed its way onto my face and I bit my lip. I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled down the window and tossed the phone out.

"What was that?!" Falcon yelped from the front.

I smirked. "Phone." I rolled the window back up.

* * *

"Okay! So, we think that he's being hired by different people and making money in one place before moving on to the next." Falcon said, staring at a map. "Right now, signs are showing that he's probably in town."

Steve walked in and tossed his phone on the hotel bed. "That was Nat. She said that there's a really rich man and he's throwing a huge party tonight. She thinks he hired Bucky to keep him safe."

I started towards the door. "Where are you going, Charlotte?" Steve questioned.

"Shopping. I'll need a dress to get into that party."

* * *

I sighed, sliding into the dress I'd bought earlier. It was tight and black and beautiful. It had no straps or sleeves, the neckline plunged a little too much, but I needed to get into the party and no doubt there would be male guards at the doors.

There was a slit in the side that went to just above my knee. It was made out of some sort of velvety fabric and it fit like a dream. I smiled, but began struggling with the zipper.

"Hey, Steve." I called from the bathroom. "C'mere."

He walked in and his face became instantly red. "Uh...yes?"

"Zip me up, I can't get it." I turned my back to him. I felt his hands trembling as he tugged the zipper all the way up. "Thanks." I smiled, shooing him from the bathroom.

I tied my hair up, putting hanging "diamond" earrings in, slipping a "diamond" necklace on as well. I painted my lips with a bright red color and slid black eyeliner on along with a light dusting of black eyeshadow.

Taking a deep breath, I slipped my feet into tall, black heels and stood up. I wobbled for a moment, but gained back my ability to walk quickly.

I stepped out of the bathroom and tossed my hands out. "Tada." I deadpanned.

The boys looked at me in surprise. "You look...really good, Tigress." Falcon complimented, looking up and down.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "You boys don't look too bad yourselves." I gestured to their new found suits.

* * *

I slid from the sleek car we'd rented and made sure to give the guards quite the eyeful. Time to put my Army taught skills to use. I plastered a sultry smile on my face and swung my hips as I walked past the guards and into the enormous house.

The inside was incredible. Everything was crystal and marble and giant. The crystal chandeliers were giant, the marble columns were giant, the dance floor was giant, even the food was giant.

People were dancing to a swing song and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. I glanced around the room, looking for Bucky, but it didn't really make sense for him to be hanging around in the party.

Falcon and Cap'n came up next to me. "Falcon, go look around outside. Steve, stay here with me and figure out a way for us to take a look around the rest of the house."

"What?! Why I gotta go outside? Why can't I be in the lavish party?" Falcon squawked indignantly. "It's cuz I'm black isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yep." I ignored the fish out of water look he gave me and sashayed forward, motioning for Cap'n to follow.

We walked around the edge of the dance floor and surveyed the people and doorways and guards. We saw several guards narrowing their eyes at us.

"Care to dance, doll?" Steve offered his hand.

A blush spread across my face. "Uh..." he didn't wait for me to answer and pulled me onto the dance floor, tugging me close and swaying with the music.

I trembled in fear and embarrassment. "Cap'n, I don't think you quite get it." I mumbled, not looking at him.

"What?" he whispered.

I sighed, and tripped slightly, Cap'n holding me upright. "The reason I used to tell Bucky that I was too busy to go dancing is because I can't dance." I whispered the last bit.

He looked genuinely surprised. "You can't dance? I thought all dames learned to dance." he said innocently.

"Well, I'm not exactly all dames." I grumbled.

He smiled. "I know. That's why Bucky liked you so much." I stared up at him in shock and my cheeks turned an ungodly shade of red.

"Wait. What?" was all I managed to say.

He hid a laugh and nodded. "He would always moan and groan to me about how you were always putting off your dance date. He would come into the tent and we all had to prepare ourselves for the complaining.

"Well, what did he say?" I knew now wasn't really the time to gossip, but I couldn't help myself.

"He would start out by saying how weird you were and that you didn't act anything like a dame." I gasped indignantly. "But then he would get this ridiculous dreamy look on his face and start talking bout how fun you were and how pretty and how good of a soldier you were."

My cheeks flamed again and I looked down. Cap'n spun me out and back into him, twirling me in a circle before pulling me back to just swaying. "Yeah, we all thought he was gonna ask you to marry him from the way he talked." his jaw tightened. "But then...well, you know."

I nodded. We both died. All three of us actually, but Steve wasn't exactly part of the romance thing.

The song ended and everyone clapped for the band and most people left the dance floor, myself and Cap'n included.

"Isn't that the rich guy that owns this place?" Steve asked, subtly gesturing to a man dressed in a very expensive looking suit.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Because I know how you're going to get into the rest of the house." he almost grimaced.

I turned in my seat at the bar to glare at him. "You want me to seduce our host?"

"He's not our host, Charlotte. We snuck into his party."

"Pft." I snorted. "Details."

Steve's eyes widened. "Well it doesn't matter. He's coming this way. Do it now!" he whispered, practically sprinting away. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and turned back to face the bar.

"Did your date ditch you?" a silky, deep, British accent questioned from the next stool over.

Okay, Charlotte. Let's do this. I bit my lip and turned to him slightly. "Um, yeah." I looked up, blinking rapidly as though holding back tears.

"What a fool." he snapped, taking my hands in his.

I looked at him in mock surprise and tears. "What do you mean?" I sniffled.

He shook his head. "How could a man leave someone so beautiful all by herself?" he asked. He was charming, I'll give him that.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" I batted my eyelashes and bit my lip again.

He smirked, "I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever seen." he held out his arm and I smiled, snaking my arm into his.

He lead me to the dance floor and the band began a new song. The floor near us was completely empty and it seemed like everyone was watching us.

"Everyone's looking." I blushed. I didn't even have to fake that one.

He smiled and whispered, "Don't worry about them, love, just focus on me." he nodded encouragingly and started stepping to the music. I swallowed and allowed him to lead me in the dance.

As the song ended, everyone applauded and he bowed. He gestured to me and I blushed, curtsying.

"You did a marvelous job, darling." he smiled, leading me back to the bar.

I smiled shyly. "Thank you Mr-"

Luckily, he cut me off. I had no idea what his name was. "Please, no formality. It's just Alastair."

"Alright, Alastair." I giggled girlishly. I thought I might actually be sick to my stomach. He grinned and held his arm out once again.

I took it instantly and stood from the stool. "Would you like a tour?"

"I would absolutely love one." I beamed.

* * *

"Now then, last room." he smiled, pushing a door open. I stepped inside and grinned devilishly. Too easy.

I turned to him faking childish delight. "Oh my goodness! It's amazing!" I gasped, taking in the ridiculous amount of red and black silk in the bedroom.

"And, so are you." he pressed his front against my back, brushing his lips over my open neck. I tried to suppress the shiver of disgust that wanted to wrack my body.

I clenched my stomach and turned to face him again. "Why, Alastair." I smirked, sashaying towards the bed. "You don't know the half of it." I slid onto the bed and kicked off my heels.

I swore I heard him growl as he walked towards me. It was honestly terrifying. It was like a lion stalking it's prey. As soon as he started to lean down to kiss me, I jammed my knee into his gut, slipping the syringe full of sedative out of its neat hiding place in my bun and into his thigh.

He soon fell to the side in a noisy, ugly sleep. I finally shivered and grabbed my shoes, padding quietly on the hard wood floor.

I looked everywhere, but Bucky was no where to be seen. Eventually, I gave up. I tugged the heels back on, straightened my bun and dress and walked back into the party to look for Cap'n.

I almost laughed at his situation. He was pressed against the wall with females crowding around him. He looked so uncomfortable that I thought he might faint.

I took pity on him and walked over, pushing through the crowd of girls. "C'mon, baby. It's time to go home." I smiled, pressing a kiss to his red cheek. Some of the girls looked like they would murder me if there weren't other people around.

I laced our fingers together and walked out of the house with him.

Once we were back in the car that was to take us to the hotel, Cap'n leaned over and whispered. "Thank god you saved me, I thought I was gonna hit one of them."

I fake gasped and pressed a hand to my chest. "Hit a girl?! Cap'n! What's wrong with you?!"

He became instantly flustered and I laughed, smacking him on the chest. "Oh calm down. I was kidding." he nodded and was silent for the rest of the ride.

I groaned as we got into the hotel room and kicked the heels off, throwing them into the wall in hatred. We walked from the living room of the suit and into one of the bedrooms.

"The hell are you doing Cap'n?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I need my clothes from this roo-" he paused as we saw what Falcon was doing.

"Guess who I found!" he exclaimed through a busted lip, eye, and bleeding nose.

My breath hitched when I saw Bucky sitting, tied to the headboard of the bed. "Talk about bondage." Falcon grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot."

"Bucky." Steve breathed. "I...don't know what to say..."

Bucky didn't look at him. Instead, his attention was focused on me. His eyes slid over my body and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Our eyes met and he looked more depressed and lost than ever before.

I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. "Wow! Would you look at the time!" Falcon yelled, giving a fake yawn. "Cap'n we better get to bed! Ya know! We have to run pretty early in the morning!" he laughed nervously, pushing Cap'n out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

I shook my head and smiled softly. I glanced at Bucky and reached up to untie his mouth. He flinched away from me and I pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Winter." I slid back into his old name, hoping he wouldn't feel as lost if I used it rather than Bucky.

He seemed a bit more relaxed, so I reached up again, gently untying the tight cloth covering his mouth.

"Hey." I said softly, looking down.

To my surprise, he answered. "Hey." I looked back up at him.

"How are you?" I asked, internally smacking myself in the forehead. How do you think he is? He's tied to a bed!

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you want me to untie you?"

"I don't know." he looked down.

I took a deep breath. "Well, you owe me a dance, so I think I will." his eyes widened slightly and I smiled. I reached over him and untied one of his hands before untying the other.

I stood from the bed and offered him my hand. He surprised me again and took my hand, placing his other hand on my waist. We danced to the music in our heads, not saying a word.

* * *

"Charlotte! Wake up!" Falcon shook me.

I blinked my eyes open and glared at him. "What?"

"Bucky's gone!" Steve exclaimed. I shrugged and rolled back over. "Don't you care?!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up, pushing a finger against Steve's chest. "Of course I care, but he can barely remember anything about his past, what made you think he would stay here with a bunch of people he doesn't know?"

"He was tied up for a reason!" Steve shot back.

My eyes whirred and I shoved Steve to the ground. "What the hell kind of best friend are you?! You keep him tied up till he remembers you?! That'll just make him resent you! Let him take time to figure it out first! He's confused! Saying his name over and over again won't work! We've done that!"

Falcon cleared his throat. "I don't think he has complete memory loss." he waved a small card around.

I snatched it from him.

Charlotte,

I'm not actually sure if that's you, but that name has been in my head for a while. I think you're her. I remember that she's important. I remember that she died. I don't remember her face, or personality, or age. All I remember about her is that she promised me a dance. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, kinda short chapter, but here ya go. Only own OCs. Reviews, favs and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! AND BTW YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC CUZ DAMN Y'ALL ARE FOLLOWING AND FAVORATING AND REVIEWING! LOVE ALL OF YOU! Enjoy! ^_^**

"Well, we should get something to eat." I whispered, gingerly placing the note on the bedside table.

Falcon nodded and I slipped into the bathroom to change quickly. We went downstairs and walked around the streets of the small town until we found a mostly empty café.

I pulled Steve to the side before we walked in. "Listen, I'm sorry, Steve. I just want Bucky to figure it out on his own. He's scared. And keeping him with us against his will isn't a good idea."

"I know." he sighed. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted, you didn't deserve what I said." he looked down.

I smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you. We can't afford to be fighting." he hesitated before hugging me back.

"Oy lovebirds! Hurry up!" Falcon called from the doorway. Steve leapt from me with his face red as roses. I rolled my eyes and stalked into the café.

I smiled sweetly at the woman who came to take our order. "I'll have..." I paused, noticing her finger twitch at her hip. It took me two seconds to flip the table up and grab the boys, and three seconds for the gunfire to start.

I held my head and ducked down behind the table. Falcon grabbed his gun and cocked it, firing at the men shooting at us. Cap'n popped up occasionally, throwing his shield at anyone within distance.

I glanced at the window and tapped Steve's arm. I motioned to the glass and he nodded, smashing through it with his shield. The boys leapt through, but as I was about to follow them quickly, I was grabbed.

"Steve!" I screamed out. A cloth covered my face and I barely heard my mechanical eyes whirring pitifully and stopping.

* * *

Steve's P.O.V.

"It was Hydra. There's no way it wasn't." Sam rubbed his chin, pacing around our hotel room. "We just have to figure out where they took her."

I glanced down at the map of all the old Hydra lairs. "None of them are even close by. They must have a new one that's close."

"Maybe it'll be in some sort of government building. They hid in SHIELD last time, maybe they've found another foothold." Sam suggested.

I nodded. "You might be right. There are a lot of government buildings nearby."

We'd been researching for hours and it was already dark out. "Man, we have to take a break."

I shook my head. "She wouldn't."

"Yeah, I know, but she's strong." Sam held up his hands when I glared at him. "C'mon Cap, she's got a metal heart."

I rubbed my eyes and Sam clapped, pointing at me. "Exactly! Man, exactly. Have you ever seen Tigress rub her eyes? Once? They're mechanical. It's incredible, but it's kind of scary. What if she actually wanted to kill us, man? What if Tigress was like Bucky from the start?"

"Her name is Charlotte." my smile faded to a frown. "And she and Bucky were the same. Hot tempered, fierce, protective of what they loved, and underneath it all, kind." I shook my head again. "We have to keep going."

Sam pursed his lips, but nodded. "Aight man. Aight." he reached for the map when the door slammed open.

We both jumped up with guns raised. Bucky was there. "Stop." he commanded gruffly.

"Man, who are you to tell us to stop? Every time we meet, you try to kill us." Sam complained. I placed my gun on the bed and crossed my arms.

He shut the door behind him, breaking parts of it off. "I'm only here to find Tigress." he growled.

Charlotte's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and glanced around. "Good, you're awake." a man in a lab coat smiled.

"What's your name?" a different man asked.

My eyes focused on him and suddenly there were floating words in the air.

Phillip Carson

Scientist of Hydra

Age: 34. Height: 5'11. Family: Wife, Anna Carson. Son, Charles Carson. Son, Henry Carson. Illnesses: None. Weaknesses: All. Strengths: None.

I tilted my head to the side. "Oh, yes. We've made some adjustments. Like it?" he grinned at me.

"Yes." I answered simply.

The other scientist shifted and my eyes snapped to him.

Carlton Deegan

Scientist of Hydra

Age: 42. Height: 5'9. Family: Wife, Cecilia Deegan. Illnesses: Lung cancer, stage 1. Weaknesses: All. Strengths: None.

I turned back to face Dr. Carson. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't know." the realization pissed me off beyond belief.

He nodded and wrote something down. "Your name is Belladonna." my eyes whirred. He was lying.

I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face. A sick smile slid over my face when his nose cracked under my knuckles. He fell to the ground and gasped, clutching his nose and staring up at me in shock.

My eyes whirred and red words flashed in front of them.

ALARMS WILL BE SOUNDED. DANGER.

In a second I was before the second scientist. "Don't do that." I snarled, snatching the remote from his hand and crushing it.

"Please! I'll do anything!" he begged, clawing at my hand as it gripped his throat tightly.

"Oh?" I smirked, raising my eyebrows. My lips spread into a grin and a small chuckle escaped me. Then, I threw my head back and laughed loudly. "No, you won't."

I let his body drop to the floor and my eyes whirred again, scanning the two men.

Carlton Deegan

Status: Deceased.

Phillip Carson

Status: Alive.

"Well, that's not right."

Status: Deceased.

"Much better."

Steve's P.O.V.

"Okay, we all know the plan?" I asked once more before we were to go into the building. They nodded and for a moment, Bucky looked like the soldier he was before.

But then he was back to being the Winter Soldier yet again. "Let's go." we split off from each other and ran into the building from different angles.

I burst into the building ready for a fight, but there was no one. I glanced down two hallways and picked the better lit of the two. The longer I walked, the more it seemed as though something was wrong.

"Hey, something seem a little off to you two?" Sam's voice cut in through my earpiece.

"Yes." Bucky's gravelly voice crackled.

I pushed a door open gently and saw the two other men. "Hey." I whispered. They turned and I jogged over to them.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Sam questioned, keeping his voice low.

I shook my head, looking around. Bucky grabbed us both by the arm and pulled us into the shadows as a noise came from behind one of the doors.

It was someone begging. "Please! Please don't!"

"Tell me the truth." it was a woman's voice now.

"I will! I swear-" there was a gasping noise.

A sigh. "Why do all of you lie? All I want is the truth." she sounded disappointed. There was a scream of pain and then a body burst through the door. A man slammed into the wall near us and coughed weakly.

And there she was. The woman stalked towards him. Blood was dripping from every bit of her. There was no doubt about it, it was Charlotte.

She grabbed the man by his head, her hands on either side of his temples and she squeezed. His face contorted in anguish and he screamed.

We looked on in shock as she crushed his skull in between her small hands. She wrinkled her lip in disgust, wiping the man's blood from her face.

"Fifty-seven." she mumbled, turning to look at us.

I heard her mechanical eyes whir and could swear that I could hear a metallic pumping that could only be her heart.

She titled her head to the side. "Stephen Rogers. James Buchanan Barnes. Samuel Wilson." she began to walk towards us, but then stopped.

Her body jerked as though in immense pain and she fell to her knees. Then she righted herself, standing and walking from the building.

After a minute, Sam spoke. "We have to stop her." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"He's right." Bucky stood up right and his jaw visibly tightened. "She'll kill everyone who gets in her way. She can't remember."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a bit, but I needed a small break. Y'all are amazing fans and you're great and I love you so much. ^.^ as usual, I only own my OC. Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

Steve's P.O.V.

"Charlotte!" I yelled, running out after her. Fear was pulsating through me as I chased her. "Charlotte! Stop!"

She kept stalking forward and some idiot guy stepped in front of her. "Hey sweet cheeks." he grinned.

"No! Run!" I shouted at the man, waving my arms around madly. He looked up with wide eyes as she slammed her hand into his stomach. I skidded to a halt as blood dripped from his mouth. "Oh god."

Falcon and Bucky stopped next to me. "Is her hand..." Falcon started.

"In his stomach." Bucky confirmed.

She twisted her hand inside and tugged it out, blood spraying around him. He coughed and collapsed on the ground, bleeding out onto the concrete. She swatted the blood off her hand in annoyance.

"I don't think 'sweet cheeks' is my name." she growled, walking past the dying man. We were frozen in shock, staring on as she snapped the neck of a policeman.

Bucky was the first to snap out of it. "We have to stop her." he growled, sprinting to her.

He tackled her without a thought and held her down. Falcon and I ran next to him. "Charlotte!" Falcon cried, dropping down on his knees.

"Shut up." Bucky commanded, straddling Charlotte and pinning her hands and legs to the pavement. "Tigress." he spoke as if she was a wild animal.

Instantly she was calm. She looked up at Bucky with wide eyes and her lips parted, I could see them trembling.

"Winter?" she whispered. He nodded and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He held her by the waist and rocked her as she cried into his shoulder. "Winter, there was so much blood." she sniffled.

He rubbed her back and held her in a way that was so caring and gentle, for a moment I forgot that he wasn't himself. In that moment I forgot that he was the Winter Soldier.

"It's okay." he soothed. "You didn't know what you were doing, Tigress, it's not your fault."

I could hear her shuddering breath as she shook against him. Police sirens sounded and my head snapped up. "We have to go." I ordered.

At the sound of my voice, Charlotte looked up and her face twisted into an expression of agony and she screamed, curling into Bucky. He grabbed her quickly, picking her up and running down the street while somehow managing to soothe her simultaneously.

We sprinted down different alleyways, trying to stay away from major streets that the police might be on. Eventually we made it to the hotel we'd been staying at.

"Hey, hey, hey." Sam skidded to a halt. "We can't just waltz in the front door with a girl that's covered in blood." he gestured to a now passed out Charlotte.

I looked around hurriedly for a different entrance. "There." I pointed to a wide open window. "It looks like it leads to a hallway. We can climb the fire escape."

Charlotte's P.O.V.

My eyes flicked open and scanned the room I was in. Bedroom. Two beds. Hallway leading to a bathroom. Both beds used. Couch used.

I listened carefully. There were men's voices coming from the room next to the one I was in. I tried to get up, but found that I was tied tightly to a chair.

I groaned and struggled against the bonds. They were too tight. "The hell are these made of." I grumbled quietly to myself.

"Good, you're awake." Winter. My head snapped up.

There were three men. Stephen Rogers, Samuel Wilson, and James Buchanan Barnes. None were hostile.

All were dangerous. I let my eyes do an abilities scan.

Samuel Wilson

Veteran

Illnesses: None. Strengths: Trained in most forms of combat, skilled with knives and guns, FALCON operations. Weaknesses: Friends, family, right ankle has slight trauma.

Stephen Rogers

Veteran/ ex-SHIELD member

Illnesses: None. Strengths: Trained soldier, injected with Super-Soldier Serum, Vibranium shield. Weaknesses: Peggy Carter, James Buchanan Barnes, civilians, The Avengers, Charlotte Elizabeth Wild

James Buchanan Barnes

Veteran/ The Winter Soldier

Illnesses: Amnesia, PTSD. Strengths: Trained soldier, skilled with all weapons, metal arm. Weaknesses: Charlotte Elizabeth Wild

The name was tugging at something in the back of my mind that wanted to be free. I winced and shut my eyes in pain as it wiggled, trying to show me. It hurt so bad, I wanted to know, but fear controlled me and I clenched down, not allowing it to break free.

"Tigress." Winter was crouching beside me. "I know it hurts, but you have to snap out of it." I tried to focus on his gravelly voice rather than the violent screaming inside my mind that was causing all my pain.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke so quietly that I could barely hear him. "Charlotte, please."

Steve's P.O.V.

Bucky leaned close to Charlotte and whispered something to her. Her eyes that had been screwed shut before, snapped open and her face went white as a sheet.

Bucky backed away and covered his ears. I furrowed my brow at him, but covered mine as well. Sam barely had his ears covered when Charlotte let out a soul-wrenching cry of agony.

She strained against her bonds so tightly that her skin started to rip and bleed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she threw her head back and let loose another blood-curdling scream.

I cringed at her pain and her screams. Sobs were wracking her body and she shook violently, thrashing against the ropes that were now digging farther into her flesh. Her own blood was mixing with the blood of the scientists she'd killed before.

Charlotte's P.O.V.

I had never experienced pain like this before. It felt like my mind was literally tearing itself apart and melting back together in different ways. The pain externally was nothing compared to what was happening inside.

I could feel my skin ripping and dripping blood, I knew tears were pouring from my eyes and I knew that I was screaming, but it felt like nothing.

It didn't even register as pain compared to my head. All of my memories were crashing back into my mind, and it was worse than the first time I'd gotten them back.

The pain was worse than getting shot in the heart. It was worse than having my mind wiped by electrocution. It was the most exruciating thing I'd ever experienced.

I couldn't take it.

Steve's P.O.V.

Suddenly, she went limp. "We have to untie her." Sam said instantly. "If she wakes up and does that again, she'll end up cutting down to her veins and we won't be able to stop her bleeding, she'll die."

He didn't wait for permission. Sam slid down next to her and fumbled with her bonds, practically tearing them off her. "What the hell was that?" I asked in shock.

"She remembers." Bucky spoke softly, glancing at her in sadness. It seemed as though it physically pained him to see her like that.

I couldn't blame him for feeling that way. I could almost hear her screams echoing in the nearly silent hotel bedroom. Seeing her in so much agony could give me nightmares.

"We have to leave town." Sam said, standing up with her in his arms. "Or at least the hotel. The police are out looking for someone covered in scientist blood and I doubt the screaming went unnoticed."

I nodded and looked over at Bucky. He glanced down and gestured for us to follow. I grabbed as much of our stuff as I could and we all ran out the same way we'd gotten in.

Charlotte's P.O.V.

My eyes slid open slowly and focused automatically. My head was resting on someone's lap. I glanced to my right and followed the torso up.

"Bucky." I said hoarsely.

His eyes snapped to meet mine. "Yes." he confirmed. "How do you feel?"

I sat up a bit, but ended up just leaning my head on his chest in exhaustion. "I'm really tired. And my head hurts."

"Sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us." he said gently.

I felt like a child for asking, but I had to know. "Will you be there when I wake up?"

He looked down at me again. "Sleep."

The next time I woke up, he wasn't there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so it's been a bit, sorry! This chapter kinda sucks...sorry...again...I just really wanted to post something for y'all. Anyways! Same as always, only own my OCs, reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated. Y'all are amazing and I love seeing your reviews, it really does mean a lot to me ^_^ Enjoy!**

Four months later

Fury tossed a file down on the table in front of me and nodded for me to open it. I glanced at Cap'n from the corner of my eye.

Falcon fidgeted in his seat. We were are restless and in need of a new adventure.

I flipped the manilla folder open and started flicking through the pages. "You found another string of Hydra?" I raised an eyebrow at Fury.

He nodded. "You all willing to go to Australia?"

"Yes." Falcon responded immediately. I sent him a cold look and he shrunk down in his chair.

I shut the folder. "Can we have a day or two to think about it?" it wasn't really a question. Fury nodded and left the small office-like room we were in.

"What is there to think about?" Cap'n asked, uncrossing his arms.

I shrugged. "I just don't want to rush into anything. We should get all the details of the case before we leap into action."

Falcon groaned, throwing his hands up. "Listen, Tigress, I get that you're still upset bout Bucky leaving, but it was months ago."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine." I slammed the file down in front of him. "Take the case." I snapped, stalking out of the room and shutting the door with enough force to rattle the glass.

Steve's P.O.V.

I winced as Charlotte slammed the door shut and gave Sam a disapproving look. "Nice."

He heaved a sigh and looked down, licking his lips. "Man, you know she has to get over it sometime. It was four months ago and she's still pissed at him."

"Can you blame her? He comes to the rescue only to leave a few hours later. At the time, she was still recovering her memories. Again." I leaned on the table. "She didn't really trust us yet, she was scared, and she was hurt."

He looked away, distracting himself with the file.

"All you did was open a still-healing wound and rub salt in it." I stood from the gray chair and walked to the door.

"We taking the case?"

I didn't look back. "Yes."

Charlotte's P.O.V.

I crossed my arms in annoyance after strapping myself into the small seat of the plane. A woman with a crying child walked down the aisle and my scowl deepened. Our flight was huge and it was taking forever to board so I passed the time by scanning every person that walked by me.

Steve elbowed me after a minute. "Stop. People are starting to notice." he whispered, his eyes flicking to several people around us that could probably hear my eyes whirring.

I huffed and placed my cheek on my palm. "Why do I have to sit in the middle?" I whined childishly.

He sighed and shrugged, choosing to look out the window rather than at me. I huffed again and closed my eyes.

"Excuse me." a charming, Australian accent made my eyes pop open. I blinked at the young man standing in front of me. "Is that your bag?" I glanced to the small bag of clothes in the seat next to me.

I blushed and nodded, snatching it from the seat and sliding it under my feet. "Sorry." I mumbled, staring at Steve's knee instead of the blonde, brown-eyed, tanned, tall, muscular, strong-jawed, Australian-accented man sitting down next to me.

Steve looked at me with a small smirk tugging at his lips and lifted an eyebrow. I flicked him on the ear and crossed my arms, resuming my pouting as another screaming child was carried down the aisle.

As the plane took off, I fell into a light sleep, waking up a few hours later with my face pressed against Steve's arm. I grumbled softly, rubbing my cheek and thanking the gods that Steve was asleep as well.

I yawned quietly and raised my arms up, stretching myself out.

"Have a good rest?" the Australian man asked politely. I gulped loudly and stared at him in what I'm sure appeared to be terror. "Uh, you a'ight?" I nodded quickly and focused my attention on the small screen in front of me that currently showed how far we'd flown.

"So, what's your name?" he spoke a few minutes later.

I bounced my leg nervously. "Charlotte."

"Pretty name." he smiled. Damn, his teeth are white. "I'm Damian."

"I didn't ask." I muttered to myself.

He furrowed his brow. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." Another rough gulp. I shook my head, waving it off as nothing.

"Um...how old are you?" Gods I hate small talk. Especially when I'm trying to ignore how attractive you are.

"93." Came my response. I inwardly groaned. Why would you say that?!

Instead of ending the conversation there like I expected, he laughed. I felt my mechanical heart clench a little at the sound. "You're pretty and funny, huh?"

Pretty? Huh...okay. "Apparently."

"Seriously though, how old are you?" he asked. Why did he look so interested?

I felt my shoulders come in a little bit as he leaned towards me. "24." I bullshitted. He grinned, flashing radioactively white teeth.

"Wow! So am I!" Okay. Calm down.

He began talking to me about random things that I really didn't care about in the least and I couldn't help but say, "Crikey, mate." under my breath.

I practically sprinted off the plane when it landed and ended up waiting twenty minutes for Cap'n and Falcon.

"Jesus, Tigress. What the hell?" Falcon asked, lugging two bags with him, tossing one to me.

I looked around wildly. "Can we just go? Please?" the boys glanced at each other in confusion as I twitched uncomfortably.

"Okay?" Cap'n gave me a weird look. "Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but froze when a familiar accent sounded from behind me. "Well, hey there Charlotte!" I gritted my teeth and turned around slowly.

He wasn't looking at me though. "Wilson. Rogers." he nodded respectfully. "Come with me please."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I'm the help that Fury sent to be with you lot." he smiled, sending me a wink. I swallowed thickly and felt my metal heart thump painfully. "Right this way." he lead us to a black van outside the airport which took us to a small beach-house in a private lagoon-like area.

I explored the house, seeking out the best room. I eventually decided on a small room with a window seat, facing the ocean. It had turquoise walls and wooden flooring with a matching turquoise rug. The bed was small and had sheets with a sunset printed on them. Next to the window seat was a tiny box with several novels in it as well as a small, black flashlight.

The room, like the rest of the house, was falling apart, but in a charming, rustic sort of way. You could feel the ocean in the air and the breeze practically flowed through the wooden walls.

Damian knocked on the open door and smiled. "Like it?"

I was too happy with the room to be shy at the moment. "Yes, it's perfect." I grinned, tossing my bag onto the bed.

"I'm glad you like it." his eyes twinkled. "We'll be heading into town soon, so be ready. You'll probably want to change." he gestured to his new outfit of shorts and a t-shirt.

I nodded and dug through my bag. I was about to slide out of my clothes when I realized he was still there. "Do you mind?" I snapped.

"No." he shrugged, grinning devilishly.

I rolled my eyes, shutting the door on him, but I couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto my face. I changed into high-waisted jean shorts and a loose, aquamarine crop-top. I'd finally decided that I liked those shirts.

When I got outside, instead of the black van from before, there was a dark green, open-topped Jeep on the sand. "Uh. What happened to the van?"

"We have to blend in." Falcon explained as he hopped into the passenger's seat. I shook my head, clambering into the back seat with Cap'n.

As we walked around the tiny town that was mostly open markets and small shops and restaurants, Damian and Sam kept the files pulled up on their phones.

I glanced behind us, noticing that there were two men in black following us. "Cap'n, those guys behind us were at the airport too." I muttered calmly.

"Damian, Sam, go off that way." Cap'n gestured down the street. "Charlie, you come with me." we walked swiftly, but smoothly down the streets of the town. We turned down alleyways and neighborhoods to try and lose the one man that was following us.

As we passed an open market area, I snagged a beach towel, two pairs of sunglasses and a large hat from several stands.

"Put these on and take of your shirt." I ordered, shoving a pair of sunglasses at Cap'n.

I tugged the hat on, flopping it over my eyes, slipping the sunglasses on. I tucked my crop top up, making it look more like the bathing suit tops I'd seen some women wearing on the streets. Slipping the towel around my waist, I grabbed Steve's hand and assumed a new personality.

We turned down an ally only to find that it was a dead end. "Cap." I whispered urgently.

He looked around wildly for an escape before shoving me against the wall. "Romanoff taught me this one." he almost smirked, pressing his mouth onto mine roughly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man that had been following us turn away from the ally and keep walking.

Cap'n let go of me and we stared at each other for a moment. "What the hell was that?" I honestly didn't know my voice could get that high.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."

"Yes!" I yelped, shrilly. "They do!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo! Another chapter! Only own my OCs, reviews, favs and follows are ALWAYS appreciated. Okay so y'all are amazing and beautiful and kind and I love you all dearly! Also, my friends(haha what friends...) came up with two ship names for Bucky and Charlotte.**

**1: Buckette (XD)**

**2: Charky (pronounced "Sharky") I love them both, but I'd like to see which you guys like more, comment your opinions or make up your own ship names ^_^****  
**

** Enjoy, you beautiful, incredible people whom I love so, so much!**

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Damian mumbled as we climbed back into the jeep.

I crossed my arms. "That's not exactly the word I would use." I looked pointedly at Steve and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Falcon turned around from the passenger's seat. "So how'd you two get the guy off your tails?"

Cap'n started to speak, but I cut him off. "He kissed me!" I threw my arms up to emphasize my shock, annoyance, confusion and several other emotions that I couldn't even determine.

"Nice." Damian smirked, but it came out more as 'noice' due to his accent.  
I narrowed my eyes. "Not 'noice'." I snapped. "Wrong."

"What's wrong with two people kissing?" Damian obviously had no background information on us. "Oh, d'ya mean because of that Bucky guy?" Nevermind...

I clenched my teeth and looked at the passing ocean. After that, everyone was silent.

* * *

"So! Who's gonna cook?" Damian asked, clapping his hands once we'd all gotten settled.

I felt their gazes on me and my scowl got deeper. "Just cuz I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can cook."

"But you're from the '40s," Falcon pointed out. "Didn't most girls learn that back then?"

My eyes snapped to his. "Yes, but I'm not most girls. I wasn't trained to cook, I was trained to kill." I grabbed a kitchen knife and pointed it at him, lifting an eyebrow as if asking if he had any more questions.

His adam's apple bobbed and he looked away. "Okay!" Damian smiled nervously, gently taking the knife from me and placing it on the counter. "We'll figure something out, you can go outside."

He shooed me out of the kitchen hurriedly, probably to prevent me from causing anyone harm.

* * *

Bucky's P.O.V.

I lay on the rooftop on my stomach, waiting for the target to come in range. It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to concentrate since I left Tigress. She was so familiar. And that name, Charlotte. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Could it be her?

I squeezed the trigger and stood from my position.

* * *

"Back so soon?" The Spanish accent floated over to me. I turned and faced the man who had hired me.

I nodded shortly in response. He smiled. "Ah, amigo mio, what type of payment would you like? Money? Women?" he gestured around to his richly decorated mansion. "Name it, it shall be yours."

"A woman."

His brow furrowed. "Just one? Very well. I'll give you my best. Kara!" he called a slim, brown-haired girl over.

"No." I shook my head. "A specific woman." I pulled up the sole picture I had found of Tigress on my phone.

He took it from me and frowned. "You want me to find her?"

I nodded. "And information on her. Everything."

"Well," he sighed. "I'll do it, but you'll have to kill someone else for me."

"Not a problem."

* * *

"So, this girl." the Spaniard started. "She special to you?"

I clenched my jaw. "I don't know."

"Then the rumors are true." he swiveled in his chair to face me rather than the computer. "You remember nothing of your past."

I nodded curtly. I didn't want to tell the man that I remembered some things, but they were all about Tigress...or Charlotte. I didn't even know anymore.

"Well, maybe this will jog your memory." he grinned, pointing to the screen. He stood from his chair and allowed me to sit down to read. "I'll give you some time to read." He stretched and walked out of the large office room, shutting the wooden door behind him.

**Name: Charlotte Elizabeth Wild A.K.A. "Tigress"**

Well, I guess that cleared that up...

** Born: 1922 **

** Died: 1945**

** Family: **

** Father: Jonathan Alexander Wild **

** Mother: Elizabeth Adrianna Deegan-Wild **

** Brother: Vincent Frances Wild**

** Occupation: Veteran-WWII, SHIELD soldier/ agent**

** Worked with Howling Commandos, Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter. Trained in many forms of combat, adequate knife and gun skills. **

** After dying in 1945, Charlotte Elizabeth Wild was taken by HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola and experimented on. After being given a mechanical heart and metal eyes, Wild was frozen for more than 70 years and was recently woken up to do HYDRA's dirty work. She rebelled and is now traveling with Steve Rogers and Samuel Wilson.**

** Before her death, she made many friends in the army and there is a small memorial for her in the camp where she supposedly died.**

I continued reading until I got to a short video. As I watched the string of clips, my head began to pound.

Tigress was running around an army camp, being chased by...me.

_ "Charlotte! Get back here!" I yelled, chasing after her. "Give me my knife, dammit!" _

_ I heard her laughter as she clambered into the back of one of the trucks. I groaned and hauled myself up into the truck. "Alright, give it." I held out my hand._

_ She shrugged. "Check me. I don't have it." I narrowed my eyes at her before smirking._

_ "Maybe I will, doll." I grinned, stepping close to her. I smiled as her cheeks flushed pink from the sudden closeness._

_ I checked her waist, arms and legs, taking a step back. "I know you still have it." I lifted an eyebrow. "You wouldn't." _

_ "Wouldn't what?" she asked innocently._

_ My eyes widened. "You didn't." I glanced at her chest, snapping my eyes back to her face. "You did!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands out. "I can't believe you, Charlotte."_

_ She laughed childishly, leaping from the truck. "Can't you?" she teased. "Here, Bucks." she dug the knife from her shirt, tossing it to me. "It's dull anyway." She stuck her tongue out at me._

_ I grabbed the knife and winced. "Ugh! Why is it so warm?!" I heard her cackling in the distance and I shook my head, smiling softly._

I groaned quietly and rubbed my temples, clicking on the next video. She was fighting a soldier during training.

_I sat down next to Dum Dum and watched as she beat the hell out of a guy like he was a punching bag. _

_ "Brutal." he shook his head, his eyes not leaving the fight. Well, not much of a fight really..._

_ A small smile wormed its way onto my face as I watched. "You picked a hell of a dame." Dum Dum grinned, his gaze flicking to me for a second before shooting back to the fight._

_ I choked on my own spit. "Excuse me?" I coughed roughly._

_ "Oh come on!" he laughed. "It's so obvious, Bucky. I've never seen a man so in love before!" I blinked rapidly as though it was a dream that I could wake up from._

_ He cheered as Charlotte knocked the guy on his ass. I looked down and wrinkled my brow. Was he right? She was pretty amazing. She didn't take crap from anyone, she knew how to fight, she wasn't like any other girl I'd ever met. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. A half smile formed on my lips._

_ "The hell are you smiling like that for?" Charlotte asked. She was dripping sweat and Gabriel tossed her a towel._

_ I gulped, feeling heat rush to my face. "Uh...good job." I could've smacked myself. Idiot._

I screwed my eyes shut and gripped the desk tightly. It hurt so bad, but I wanted to know more. My hand shook as I clicked the next video.

My heart stopped as I saw her die. The video showed her dying in Peggy's arms and me carrying her to the medical tent, pacing outside, punching a soldier and screaming at the doctor that couldn't save her.

_It happened in slow motion. I screamed for her to move, but there was no time. As she pushed Peggy out of the way, the bullet ripped through her heart and she crumpled to the ground. _

_ All I could see was her laying on Peggy's lap, bleeding out. I sprinted to her, everything around me was a blur of nothingness. I dropped to the ground next to her. "Charlotte!" I cried. Her eyelids were starting to droop._

_ Peggy's expression became desperate. "Charlotte Elizabeth Wild! You stop that! Keep your eyes open, or...or I'll get you kicked out of the army!" tears were rolling down her face and dripping onto Charlotte's shoulder._

_ "She needs to be brought to the medics!" I struggled to speak past the lump that was forming in my throat. I picked her up carefully and began sprinting towards the medic tent. I handed her to the doctors and fumed when they wouldn't let me in the tent with her._

_ I sat beside Steve for a moment before standing up and pacing anxiously. Anger bubbled up inside me and I grabbed a passing soldier, punching him hard. Steve leapt up and held me back, forcing me to sit down._

_ I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and I swallowed roughly, trying not to sob. The doctor came out of the tent and I was in front of him instantly. _

_ "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do." he looked down._

_ My chest heaved and I screamed at the man until he went back into the tent. I sat outside the tent for another hour before stumbling into the woods and collapsing onto my knees._

_ I shook and threw my head back, roaring in anger. My heart felt like it was on fire and I screamed, punching a nearby tree until my knuckles were dripping blood. I fell to my knees again and shook, this time from the sobs that wracked my body. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! So y'all are fuckin rad as always. I have 70 followers which is more than I could have dreamed of. Like holy hell, my mind is blown. Anyways, I know y'all don't read this bit anyway, so...only own my OCs. Reviews, follows and favorites are ALWAYS appreciated. Lots of love! Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

Bucky's P.O.V.

I stood from the desk, dizzy and in pain. I walked out of the office and stumbled into the wall, barely holding myself up.

I rocked on my feet, feeling sick to my stomach. "Charlotte." I whimpered before everything went black.

Charlotte's P.O.V.

"Charlotte." my eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed.

I was panting and sweating as I pressed my hand to my forehead. My door swung open to reveal a messy, shirtless Damian.

I blushed and tugged the blanket up to cover my sports bra clad chest. "You a'aight?" he asked, his voice was deep with sleep.

"Yeah." I mumbled huskily. "Why?" I shivered as the hot sweat turned cold in the breeze from the open window.

He stepped into my room and shut the door behind him, cocking his head to the side slightly. "You screamed, Charlie." he walked over and sat down on the end of my bed and I dragged my legs up to my chest quickly.

"I screamed?"

He nodded. "You screamed Bucky." I felt my face heat up and he smiled. "Does he know how you feel about him?"

I scowled. "I don't feel anything for him. He's an ass who can't be depended on."

"Huh...so...you're okay with Steve kissing you?" I tensed up and looked out the window at the huge moon, sitting over the slow moving ocean.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You still care about Bucky, I get it, but you have to entertain the possibility that he's not coming back. You might never see him again."

"I know." I sighed.

Damian smiled softly. "So, if you know...would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" my eyes snapped up to his. "I don't expect you to answer immediately, Charlie."

C'mon Charlotte...say yes. He won't come back and you know it. Damian's nice. He's cute. His accent's pretty hot. "Yes."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Yes." a goofy grin spread across his face and he licked his lips, ducking his head down before looking back up at me.

I rolled my eyes, smiling softly. "Shut up." my smile slid from my face and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Stop." he held up his hand. "I know. If Bucky does come back, we'll be through. I know. You don't have to tell me."

I looked down in guilt. "And you're still willing to go through with it?"

"Of course, Charlie." he flashed me a grin. "You're gorgeous." he snickered and dodged the pillow I threw at him as he ran from my bedroom.

He cracked the door open and smiled sweetly. "G'night, Charlie." I shook my head and smiled back at him.

"Night, Damian."

Steve's P.O.V.

To say I was shocked would be an extreme understatement. I sat with my mouth gaping open for probably five minutes. Charlotte rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you snap out of it?" she growled, tugging at the hem of her flowing, short dress. She looked good, but...she was going...on a date. With Damian.

I blinked several times, snapping my mouth shut with an audible clack. "What about Bucky?!" I burst out without thinking. I quickly pressed my lips together and avoided her death glare.

"We have an understanding." Damian spoke up. "If he comes back, I'll step out of the way. But Charlie deserves better than 'if someone comes back', don't you think?"

I met Charlie's gaze and she flushed slightly at Damian's statement about her deserving better. "Of course she does, but..."

"I think it's a great idea!" Sam cut me off. "She's moving on, this is good." he smiled, leaning on the counter of the kitchen.

Charlie tensed slightly at the comment, but relaxed quickly. "Shut up." she snapped at him. "Damian, let's just go." she grumbled, taking his wrist in her hand and tugging him out the door.

It was kind of amusing actually. She was this short, little thing, and she was dragging the tall, muscular Australian outside. I shook my head, smiling softly and watching a small ant crawl across the tiles of the kitchen floor.

"Man, Bucky's gonna be pissed when he comes back." Sam mumbled, standing up straight and cracking his back.

I gave him a sideways glance. "You mean, **if** he comes back." I corrected.

He shook his head. "No, I mean when. Haven't you noticed, Cap? He always comes back. Charlotte is like a drug to him. He can't stay away for too long."

"It's been more than four months." I countered.

Sam began to walk out of the kitchen. "That's my point, Cap. How much longer do you think he'll be able to hold out?"

Sam's question bounced around in my head for hours after that. I hadn't moved from my seat at the kitchen table and by now, the sun was starting to set. We were almost done with this case, we'd definitely been in Australia for long enough. I was getting tired of the heat, rainstorms, giant bugs, killer animals and most of all, the sand.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes wearily. Sam had left about an hour ago to look for some food in town. No doubt he was talking to a dame.

Minutes later, he burst in the door wielding two bags of Mexican food. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Food." he beamed. I laughed and shook my head at him, flicking on the kitchen light as he sat down across from me. "So," he began as we ate. "They're not back yet?"

That had been worrying me a bit. "No."

"Brrr." he shivered, rubbing his hands on his arms. "Icy, Cap." he laughed and waved off my sour expression. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're just trying to make the date last as long as possible."

Somehow I doubted that, but I nodded anyway. As I was about to take another bite of food, the door slammed open to reveal a sweaty, sleep-deprived Bucky.

"Bucky!" I leapt from my chair and stared at him.

"Told you so." Sam whispered from behind me.

I chose to ignore him. "What are you doing here? How did you even find us?"

"I have my sources." he growled, closing the door behind him and stepping further into the house.

"You know, most people just call." Sam mumbled. He turned to me. "And isn't it obvious? He's here for Charlotte."

I sat back down, rage boiling inside me. Both Sam and Bucky tensed up. I slammed my fists down on the table and turned seething eyes on Bucky.

"Do you have any idea what you did to her?!" I snarled. "She needed you and you weren't there for her! We told you not to go so soon, but of course you didn't listen. You never do!" my chest heaved as I tried to control the anger pulsating through me.

My fists shook as I struggled to remain in control of myself. "She was terrified. She's just barely gotten over you leaving and now you're back. All you're gonna do is leave her again." I clenched my jaw, glaring at the table as if I could melt the glass.

"I know." his voice broke a little. "And I'm sorry, but I got some of my memories back." his voice was barely above a whisper. "I had to come back."

I swallowed roughly, wanting to know if he remembered me. Our friendship. The war. The Howling Commandos. "How much do you remember?"

He leaned against the wall near the door. "Mostly things from the war. A lot about Charlotte. I remembered her dying. Her fighting. Her teasing." his voice seemed to lighten slightly as he talked about her teasing.

"I remember you being a lot skinnier and shorter." he whispered. "I remember falling from the train." he looked down, silencing. He took a couple steps towards me, but stopped, rethinking his movements.

My head snapped up as I heard voices from outside. Charlotte and Damian were back. Oh god. I met eyes with Sam and could tell that his body was filling with dread as well.

The door opened to reveal a grinning Damian and a giggling Charlotte. Within seconds, her face changed from happiness to shock. And then it changed again. I'd never seen anything so terrifying in my entire life.

The mood in the room went from a mix of emotions that were mostly happy, to pure, unadulterated loathing. I sat, frozen like all the other men in the room, staring at Charlotte.

Her face had turned a shade of red that challenged the Devil. Silvery tears brimmed in her eyes and she had a look of sheer hatred.

Her eyes whirred mechanically and the centers became red. Her fists were clenched and shaking by her sides. She didn't look anything like a Tigress. She looked like a dragon.

In a flash she was in front of Bucky. A slap resonated through the small kitchen and Bucky stumbled into the wall, clutching his cheek.

Her lower lip quivered and she flew from the kitchen, up to her room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

After a minute, Bucky slid down the wall and pulled his hand from his face. There were spots of red liquid on his fingers. She'd slapped him hard enough to break the skin on his cheek. Honestly, I couldn't blame her and was surprised she hadn't done more damage.

"Damn." Sam breathed. "That's one hell of a five-star." he nodded and the angry, red handprint on Buck's cheek.

Damian closed the door gently behind him. "It'll probably bruise." he whispered. "I'll go make sure she's okay." he sighed, shaking his head at Bucky before walking slowly up the stairs.

"Who's he?" Bucky asked as I handed him an ice pack. He winced, placing it tenderly on his cheek.

I sat on the floor, across from Bucky. "That's Damian." I paused, glancing at the stairs. "They just got back from a date."

It was like I could see his heart shatter. "She...she's dating him?" he toyed with the ice pack rather than placing it on his face. "Is she happy with him?"

"Woah, woah man." Sam held his palms out. "That was their first date, okay? They aren't even together. Not really, anyway."

He looked down, twisting his face in a way that made it seem as though he was trying not to cry. He really did remember. He remembered how they were before they'd died. Before they'd been brainwashed. Before they'd been forced to kill.

And then I saw it. Bucky. He was there. It was him. He wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore. He was James Buchanan Barnes and I'd never missed someone so much in my entire life.

I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry into my shoulder. Sam understood that Bucky needed time, and left the room.

"She hates me now." he hiccuped, pulling away from me and wiping the tears from his face.

I shook my head. "She could never hate you, Buck. She's just mad. You can't blame her."

He sniffed and looking away, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do." he was almost shaking. "I remember. I remember how it was to lose her."

I glanced at the ground, not saying anything. "Steve." my head snapped up faster than I though was possible. His lip trembled. "I-I can't lose her again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, lovelies! I know y'all don't read this bit, but whatever! Only own my OCs, reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY AND I ALMOST HAVE 80 FOLLOWERS WHICH IS FUCKING GREAT.**

**BUT JESUS FREAKING CHRIST PLEASE COMMENT, IDK IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR WANT ME TO WRITE SOMETHING OR WHAT. Please? I'll love you forever...**

* * *

Charlotte's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this bastard! He just shows up again after four months expecting me to forgive him instantly! What an ass! How did he even find us?! "Ugh!" the frustrated scream left my mouth.

"Hey." Damian's soft voice called me. I glanced at the door and allowed him in.

He walked over and stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets. "I was about to ask if you were okay, but I guess that'd be pretty stupid, eh?" a half-hearted chuckle left his lips and his usually bright-blue eyes were dark and sad.

I nodded weakly. "What do I do, Damian?" I managed to choke out past the lump in my throat. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I blinked rapidly to try and be rid of them.

He sighed and pulled me down onto the floor to sit with him. "I don't know, Charlie. I feel terrible saying that to you, but I honestly don't know." he paused, glancing up at me. "You have to do what you think is right."

My lip trembled and I threw my hands in the air. "Well, shit, Damian! Thanks for that!" angry tears began dripping down my cheeks as I yelled. "On the one hand there's you! You with your cute blue eyes and blonde hair and accent. You're an agent of SHIELD, you're nice, you don't try to kill my friends." I sniffled, swatting at the liquid dropping from my chin.

"And then on the other hand, there's Bucky! I have history with him! He's been there since the damn 1930s! Like, what in the hell am I supposed to do?!" I sniffed again and Damian bit his lip.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders pitifully, pulling me into a tight hug and holding on even when I struggled against him. "Charlie," he spoke after a few minutes, letting me go. "It seems like your attraction to me is purely physical. We hardly know each other. You and Bucky...you're the real thing."

Damian let out a shaky breath and looked away from me. "You two belong with each other, Charlie."

"Damian." I practically scoffed. He held up a hand to stop me from speaking.

"I'm serious. I have no idea what you went through. I basically know nothing about your era. Hell, I know next to nothing about World War Two." he laughed humorlessly. "I think you should go downstairs and talk to him."

I hiccuped quietly and shook my head. "I just want to sleep."

"Alright." he looked down, rising to his feet to leave.

Panic went through me as I realized that I didn't want to be alone. "No!" I shouted, leaping up and grabbing his arm.

He lifted an eyebrow at me. "Uh..."

"Um," I felt my face heat up. "I just...don't want to be alone. I'm not suggesting that we do anything! Oh god no! I just...I don't know." I finished lamely.

He swallowed roughly and I could tell he thought it was a bad idea. Hell, so did I. "Alright." he gave in. "But, you have to talk to him tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement and climbed into my bed stiffly. For an awkward few minutes, we lay in rigid silence, neither of us daring to move a muscle.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Damian grumbled, sprawling out in the bed and maneuvering my head onto his chest with his arm around my waist.

Before we fell asleep, he spoke sleepily. "Better hope no one walks in."

Steve's P.O.V.

I glanced at the ceiling as I heard Charlotte shouting. Probably at Damian. I felt pretty bad for him. Chances are, no matter how angry Charlotte is, she and Bucky will be sticking together.

Why wouldn't they? They're a match made in heaven.

I glanced at the red-nosed, puffy-eyed man in front of me. "Hey, it'll be alright. She'll forgive you."

"How do you know?"

I smiled softly. "Because who can keep you two apart? You always seem to find each other."

"Only because I'm always leaving her." he frowned. "You're right. I'm just gonna leave her again. All I'm going to do is cause her pain."

I watched as he pulled a chain out from his shirt. Dangling on the end of the thin chain, was a bullet.

A sad smile slid on his face. "You know what this is from?" A sick feeling was developing in my stomach.

"I think I do." I answered quietly.

His bottom lip quivered. "I didn't realize until a few days ago when I got some memories back. You know, I woke up with it around my neck. Never took it off. I tried to once, but it felt so wrong that I just left it. Like a habit that you can't drop."

"Buck...is it..." I trailed off, not really wanting to say it.

His breath hitched as though he was getting over the massive amount of sobbing he'd done. "Yeah. The bullet that killed her."

Charlotte's P.O.V.

I smiled softly at Bucky as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Charlie." he grinned, picking me up and spinning me around in a hug before placing a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, Buck." I replied, smiling.

He chuckled, grabbing an apple from the counter and taking a bite, leaning against the marble near the sink. "How are ya, doll?"

"Better now that I know you won't be leaving again." I teased, poking the end of his nose softly with the tip of my finger.

He grinned, grabbing my finger and kissing it softly. I yelped and tugged my hand away, blushing madly. An old swing song came on the radio and he winked at me.

"Well," he held out his hand. "What d'ya say, doll? Care to dance?"

I bit my lip and nodded despite my inability to dance. He laughed sweetly and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll lead."

I laughed along with him, holding on tightly until I tripped and fell forward. Instead of falling into Bucky, like I expected, I had to grab onto the counter top to stop myself from slamming into the ground.

"Bucky! What the hell?" I turned around, prepared to scold him, but found the kitchen empty. "Bucky?"

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, growing more and more frantic as I checked the entire house with no sign of him. "Bucky!" I screamed, turning around and around, collapsing onto the ground in tears.

"But," I sniffled. "He promised."

I shot up, gasping for breath. I heard an intake of breath that seemed pained. I turned in the bed to see Damian, clutching his abdomen.

"Bloody...what was that for, Charlie?" he asked groggily, coughing softly.

I lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

He squinted as sunlight hit him in the face sharply. "You practically punched me in the gut." I winced apologetically.

"Sorry, Damian." I bit my lip. My eyes snapped open and I stared at him. "Why are you in my bed?!"

"Uh...you asked me to stay?" it was an almost question.

I blinked several times before quickly shoving him from my room and slamming the door behind him. I heard him mutter something about women and then he shuffled down the hallway and downstairs.

I heaved a breath of relief and felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of him ever sleeping in the same bed as me again.

I tripped over to my dresser and tugged out a black skirt and dark red crop-top, sliding both on quickly. I ran my fingers through my limply curly hair and brushed my teeth.

Stumbling down the stairs, I heard voices in the kitchen. I recognized them as Bucky, Steve, Damian and Sam. I paused and listened for a moment.

"So, it's done?" Damian asked.

"Yep." Steve answered shortly. "We went out early this morning and finished it up."

I could feel the tension from all the way on the staircase. "We came to wake you up and bring you with us, but you weren't in your room." Steve was clearly waiting for an explanation.

Oh please, Damian, please come up with an excuse. "I wasn't in my room last night." I felt my eye twitch at his instant honesty. "I was with Charlotte. Don't worry," he added almost as an afterthought. "I was on the floor. She just needed someone to talk to."

"As long as that's all that happened." Steve spoke strictly, like an over-protective father or older brother.

I decided that Damian had been left stranded for long enough. I strode into the kitchen and immediately took a granola bar from the cupboard.

"Good morning." Sam grinned childishly at me. I rolled my eyes and grunted in response.

I hopped up on the counter, avoiding Bucky's burning stare. In fact, not just his. Everyone's. I finished my bar and tossed the wrapper in the trash can.

My jaw clenched at the silence. I grabbed my phone off of the kitchen windowsill and called Fury.

"Fury." came the gruff voice.

I glared at Sam and Steve and leapt off the counter. "It's Wild." I spoke in a cold, clipped tone. "We've finished here. When would you like us back?"

I stalked out of the house and onto the small, private beach that served as a front yard. "As soon as possible. Oh, and Wild."

"Yes, sir?"

"If you can bare it, Barnes would be a wise addition to the team."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorryyyy...I know it's been a while..but here I am! Only own my OCs, obviously..follows, favorites and reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and y'all have been so good about it ^.^ Enjoy!**

We were on the plane back to the states where Fury said he would meet us. All of us. Including Bucky. And Damian. They were sitting next to each other. Behind me.

I could actually feel the tension and was ready to turn around and punch them both. The man sitting next to me smiled kindly when he saw my jaw clench.

"They bothering you?" he asked, nodding his head towards the boys behind us. I let out a sigh and shook my head. "One of them your ex?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly."

He chuckled. "Well, anything I can do to help?"

"No. I'm afraid not." I grumbled, pulling out a small book from my bag. The rest of the ride was silent as I tried to focus on my reading. I admit, it was hard to concentrate with all the raging testosterone behind me, but I did my best.

I avoided the gazes of both Bucky and Damian as we got off the plane and waited for Fury's car to pick us up. It turned out to be two large, black cars.

Steve grabbed both Falcon and Damian, shoving them into the first car and sending me a glare before climbing in after them and slamming the door shut. I scowled and crossed my arms, looking at the ground.

The driver took my bag and tossed it in the trunk, holding the back door open for me. I huffed and slid into the seat, staring out the window at nothing.

After we started moving I asked, "Excuse me, but do you know how long this ride'll take?" he turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It'll take about three hours, miss."

I held back a sigh. "Thank you." I slumped back in the seat and the driver rolled up the black, partially see-through window in between the front and back seats. For privacy? At the moment, I don't want any.

I glanced towards Bucky from my peripherals and saw that he was staring at his hands in his lap, obviously not knowing what to do.

"Charlotte?" he said quietly, it was almost a whisper.

I grunted in response, knowing that if I spoke, I would start crying. "I, uh. I know that you don't want to talk to me. I don't blame you. I just wanted you to know that I got some memories back..." he paused and bit his lip.

"I didn't tell Steve, but most of them were of you." I twisted my face to keep the lump in my throat at bay. I swallowed roughly and allowed my eyes to take in his features. "I," he laughed humorously. "I just thought you should know that."

I nodded and turned away from him. "Also, I'm sorry." he said after a couple minutes. "Even if you don't believe me, it's true. I didn't want to leave you, but I didn't know what to do."

I believed him. I did, but that didn't mean I would just-oh my god is he crying? "Bucky.." I reached out, but withdrew my hand before I touched him.

"I'm sorry." he choked. "I just, I c-can't lose you again." I bit my lip as it trembled slightly and leaned back a bit.

"Again?" I managed to say without my voice quavering.

I looked at me with watery eyes. "When you...when you died, Charlotte. I didn't know what to do with myself, I was..." he shook his head, looking away.

Oh get over yourself Charlotte. I scooted over, into the middle seat and lightly touched Bucky's hand. He started slightly and looked at me in surprise.

"I forgive you." I whispered. "But don't you ever do it again." I scolded. He gave me a watery smile and laughed in relief, pulling me into an excruciatingly tight hug. I winced and patted his back gently.

He grinned, rubbing his face with a closed fist. It only took a couple minutes for us both to fall asleep.

_We were laying on the ground after a tough training session lead by, of course, Peggy. She was like a damn slave driver. Bucky had his hand on his stomach, a sweaty mess, although I was sure I didn't look much better. _

_ "God, that was brutal." Bucky grumbled from beside me, panting between each word. _

_ I laughed, turning my head to face him. "Aw, it wasn't so bad. Buchanan." I teased._

_ He growled. "Don't call me that Charlotte." I grinned devilishly and lifted a sweaty eyebrow._

_ "Don't call you what, Buchanan?" his eyes narrowed and I saw his muscles clench as though he was getting ready to leap up. I yelped and jumped from the ground, sprinting away from the training area._

_ I heard him yelling and chasing after me and I giggled, pushing myself to go faster. I saw Steve in the distance, talking to one of the commandos._

_ "Steve!" I shouted, panting as I ran. "Steve! Help!" I saw him turn and his eyes widened._

_ As I ran past him, he grabbed me by the waist and spun me out of reach of Bucky. I laughed loudly as Bucky skidded to halt and toppled over into the dusty ground._

_ "Steve! Put her down!" Bucky yelled, gasping for breath. _

_ Steve tossed me up into one of the closed up trucks and I couldn't help but scream, falling on my ass in the back of the truck. I grinned as Bucky argued with Steve._

_ "What did you do, Charlotte?" he laughed, holding on to Bucky._

_ I feigned shock, pointing at myself coyly. "I didn't do anything to our dear Buchanan." I couldn't help the giggle that came out of me._

_ Steve chuckled quietly, holding Bucky tighter. "Alright, Charlie, you pretty much deserve whatever he's got in store for you." _

_ I huffed and leapt from the back of the truck and began sprinting again. I heard Bucky yelling at Steve to let him go. I turned my head and saw Bucky gaining on me and I let out a small shriek as I stumbled over one of the tent stakes. _

_ A couple seconds later and I was on the ground being attacked by Bucky's fingers at my sides. "Stop! Sto-ah! Bucky!" I laughed, squirming underneath him. _

_ "You gotta swear to stop calling me that!" he grinned, continuing to tickle me._

_ I strained through my laughter. "Never! Buchanan!"_

_ "Ya know..." he refused to relent. "You look pretty cute when you're not beating he shit out of people." he paused his tickling and I stared up at him, my face red as a cherry._

_ His smile slid from his face and his lips parted. My cheeks flamed as I realized how close our faces were. I looked to the side and felt my lips tremble._

_ "Charlie." he whispered. "Look at me." I bit my lip and kept my head to the side on the ground._

_ "Charlotte." he took my chin in between his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look at him. _

_ I let out a nervous laugh. "Listen, Buchanan.." he lifted an eyebrow at me._

_ "Oh, now you're gonna get it." he smirked, pressing his lips against mine quickly and pulling away almost instantly._

_ I stared at him in shock before a sly smile crept onto my face. "Buchanan."_

_ I grumbled to myself and opened my eyes, being met with the familiar, mechanical whirring noise. "Hey." a gravelly voice spoke. I glanced up and saw that I had fallen asleep on Bucky's shoulder._

For some reason, I couldn't help myself. "Hey, Buchanan."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there! I'm writing this from a train! Anyways, only own my OCs cept for a new character who is the brilliant idea of my friend Angelina ^_^ thanks Angie! Well! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy! ^_^**

When we finally got to the SHIELD makeshift headquarters, I allowed Bucky to help me from the car and sent him a soft smile as he grabbed my bag from the trunk and tossed it to me. We waited for the other boys to get out of their car and walked inside with them.

"So did you two kiss and make up?" Falcon teased when he noticed the considerably happier mood. My face flushed as I remembered the dream I'd had.

The corner of Bucky's lip twitched. "Something like that." his voice was still gruff, but he sounded much more like the Bucky from the 1930s now.

I smacked his chest lightly, narrowly avoiding his metal arm. "Nothing like that." We all got inside quick enough and were met with a stern looking woman who directed us to the third floor.

"Good afternoon." a fresh-faced young man in a suit nodded to us. We probably looked terrible next to him having just gotten off a plane from Australia. I self-consciously ran a hand through my limp curls, attempting to make them seem less awful.

He led us down a narrow hallway that was dimly lit. I noticed that he looked almost childlike and hat he should probably grow some stubble. I shook my head, feeling silly to be thinking about such a girlish thing.

"In here please." he gestured to a room, holding the door for us all. I stepped in and saw Fury sitting in one of the chairs around the large conference table. He pointed to a seat near his and I took the invitation, placing myself in the chair gingerly.

Once we were all settled, he placed a Manila folder on the table and I barely held back a groan. "We just got back." Cap tried to argue, but the look on Fury's face shut him up almost instantly.

"This is..." he paused, trying to find the right words. "This is one of the most challenging cases you will ever have to face." it seemed as though he was talking to me, so I sat up a bit straighter.

He sighed, rubbing his good eye. "There is one strand of Hydra that keeps slipping away from us. They're always five steps ahead of us no matter what we do. I've put some of my best agents on the case, but nothing works."

"So you're sending your worst agents?" Falcon laughed. Fury's glare seemed to actually pierce through him and he fell silent.

Fury turned his burning gaze on me and my eyes whirred as though challenging him. "You are my best agents and I trust you completely." somehow I didn't believe him. "But," there it is. "I'll be sending someone else with you. She's been at the head of every team trying to find this Hydra strand and has done incredibly well. I believe she will be of great use."

He turned his attention to the door. "Carmen. Come in." he commanded. A tall, blonde, blue-eyed, slim young woman with high cheekbones and full lips walked in the room. She was beautiful and my womanly instincts kicked in and told me that I should feel threatened and jealous, but I pushed them down and nodded to her attempting to seem normal.

She turned to me and nodded and then I saw it. The enormous scar marring half of her face. I wasn't really one to talk, I have my fair share of scars. Too many in fact. But this was something else. It went from just above her left eyebrow, over her eye and down to her chin. It was deep too.

Thankfully, I took it all in within a second and didn't stare. Falcon was not as lucky. His mouth was gaping open and his eyes were wide. I scowled and reached over, smacking his lower jaw making his mouth snap shut with an audible clack.

She rolled her eyes at us both and turned to Fury. I was taken aback at her attitude and my scowl deepened. I could tell we were not going to get along.

Fury nodded at the file and I reached for it at the same time as she did. She glared dangerously and snatched the file from my hand. "No, no. By all means, read it." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and slouching in my seat.

It was obvious that Fury was fighting a smile. "Charlotte." I straightened myself. "You'll be leading this mission."

"Thank you si-" a scoff cut me off. I snapped my eyes to Carmen.

She feigned innocence, but not in the cute way that I used to do with Bucky. "I apologize sir, but do you really think that Charlotte is qualified to lead this mission?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Yes, you do apologize. And yes, I do believe she is." he stared pointedly at her.

"My apologies." she sneered at me. I felt my jaw clench and knew that my pupils were flickering between red and black from the sound they were making.

I felt a touch on my arm and looked down to see Bucky shaking his head gently. I shrugged him off and snatched the folder from her hands, sitting back down angrily and scanning the file.

I noticed her eyes linger on Bucky and my eyes whirred loudly. Her bio popped up in red in front of me.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you." I looked up at her calmly, my body relaxed. "I know every single weakness and strength and could take you down in seconds. Not to mention that these men are part of my team and are loyal to me before you and always will be." I smirked cockily and continued reading the file.

"Even this one?" she asked, obviously she meant Bucky. "Isn't he still a little...confused." she whispered as though she didn't want him to hear. His arm clicked and the metal reconfigured itself a bit. I sent a Stoney glare at him and his looked to the ground with a tightly clenched jaw.

I closed the file and looked up at Fury. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." he smiled. "There will be no trouble, correct?"

I stopped my eyes from flicking over to Carmen. "Correct."


End file.
